Shadow Huntress - The Fellowship of the Ring
by MonsterSlut
Summary: My name is Falathiel. I'm a hunter, a tracker, and one of the only Shadow Elves that walks Middle Earth. I was used to only living on my own, never caring where I belonged. So much in my life has changed since that fateful night but now a new danger has surfaced, one which had been lost thousands of years ago. If we fail to destroy the One Ring, darkness will claim us all. TT IS UP
1. Chapter 1

**When I started Shadow Huntress, I had ever intention of making it a saga. I had done the Hobbit and am no taking on the Fellowship of the Ring, followed by the Two Towers and finally the Return of the King. If you haven't read Shadow Huntress: The Hobbit An Unexpected Journey, I would recommend it but you don't need to. **

**Please enjoy and if you have any problems, please feel free to PM me. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**One**

It started with an invitation.

_You are invited to a party_

_of special magnificence._

_Mr Bilbo Baggins_

_Requests the pleasure of the company of_

_Falathiel and Breya of the Shire_

_at the celebration of his 111__th__ birthday_

_at Bag End on the hill, Hobbiton,_

_on Thursday, the 22__nd__ September_

It was the first thing that I saw that morning when I came from the stables to the house. Having been up all night helping one of my mares Lily birth a young foal I would have almost missed it if I hadn't dropped the keys to the door. I couldn't help but smiled as I unrolled the invitation-the same immaculate hand writing had me thinking back to the Quest of Erebor and all the trouble we had gone through.

One hundred and eleven years old, I mused as I put the invitation down on the table. I cannot believe it has been sixty years since we buried Thorin and killed Smaug, time truly passes by in the blink of an eye for an elf. It was safe to say that I would definitely be there to celebrate with the hobbit who was one of my closest friends but I wasn't so sure about Breya. I hadn't seen the child in almost ten years. Last I heard, she had been in Erebor helping set up new trading routes that would be free of elven and orcish interference. The moment the young wizard had reached eighteen years she was snatched up by Gandalf to be taught how to use her powers. She was young and incredibly reckless according to my old teacher but also so in tune with her elemental abilities as well as deadly with a sword and her staff.

If Breya was with Gandalf than she would come but other than that I had no way of telling her that her uncle was celebrating his one hundred and eleventh birthday. I knew that she would want to see Frodo and Sam again, having seen the two hobbits as they had grown up she was quite attached to them. In fact, when Breya was in Hobbiton, many a young hobbit was often seen in trouble due to her teaching them habits their parents would never approve of in the first place.

"What do you think Ghost?" I smiled, scratching the wolf behind the ears. "What do we get for the Hobbit who practically has everything?" The charcoal black wolf looked up at me with the flick of his tail. Once he'd acknowledged I'd spoken to him, Ghost buried his head in his paws and went straight back to sleep. "The life of some," I laughed.

Ghost had only been with me for four years, he was one of the best dogs I had ever trained to hunt with. Many a farmer or trader would offer to take him off my hands for a hefty sum but Ghost I wouldn't not part with, he reminded me too much of Spirit in all his mannerisms.

I sat there for quite some time thinking about what I would gift the hobbit when finally I came to the only logical conclusion I could think of. In my bedroom underneath the bed, there was a sapphire rose and a ruby rose made of the finest white gold and gemstones available. They had been a gift from the King Under the Mountain for my five hundredth and fiftieth birthday. Kili advised me that the roses were a gesture of friendship, he said I would keep both or gift another to a friend so that each had one of the great jewels. I pulled the chest out from under my bed and pulled out two identical mahogany boxes. The only difference was that one was painted blue and silver and the other painted red and silver-putting back the ruby rose I was left holding the sapphire rose.

Satisfied that I had made the right choice I busied myself with packing.

Over the years I had grown accustomed to the life I had made myself. When people from Bree or various homes and farms around the Shire traded with me they all balked at the fact that I wasn't what you would call your typical elf. I was lucky enough to be blessed with the extraordinary grace, skill and beauty that all elves in Middle Earth possessed but instead of employing a skill like healing or craftsmanship, I was gifted with the ability to track and to kill. Before I had traveled to Erebor and helped thirteen dwarves, one hobbit and one wizard to reclaim the mountain from the dragon Smaug, I had even been so bold as to sell my blades for the right place. Now that I had Breya and friends to call my own, selling my swords had come a thing of the past.

Truthfully, taking the young wizard-to-be in had been a spur of the moment choice but you would never catch me saying that it was a bad idea. She had been a handful that's for sure but I did love her like she was my own child. Sixty years on and I would still joke about how the first time I met her, she was trying to rob me.

I had let my mind wander away from me and eventually found myself sitting in her dusty room. Ten years was a short length of time to an elf but to me it felt like an eternity. I sat down on her bed and picked up the stuffed cat toy that she used to drag around with her, when I sniffed it, the fabric smelt like tiger lilies and citrus-oddly, just like Breya.

I carried the stuffed toy to my room and tucked it in beside the sapphire rose.

Packing for travel never takes me long, I packed a couple of dresses and some tunics and leggings as well as some boots. When I strapped my bag closed, I glanced up at the wall where the elven Narylfiel and dwarven Dornessi were displayed over the top of a finely crafted shield with our family crest of a white horse and rose vines etched into the metal. Narylfiel had been one of a set, her brother, Mornenion, had been buried with Thorin when he passed. The pommel was black and made from the finest metal etched with leafy, silver vines and small rubies trailed along the vines, the blade glistened in the moonlight and the metal had 'Narylfiel', meaning 'fire brand', stamped into the metal. Mornenion had been exactly the same only decorated with sapphires instead of rubies. Dornessi however, was a blade crafted by dwarven blacksmiths. Her pommel was black with leafy, gold vines and small sapphires trailed along the vines. The word Dornessi was carved into the metal, Balin had told me that Dornessi meant queen.

I shook my head. There was no way I would need these weapons, Hobbiton was less than half a day's travel away from my home. I only took them with me when I traveled to Erebor and I hadn't even done that in a long time.

No, I decided, my bow would be enough, just as it always was.

I carried everything into the sitting room and piled it on the armchair. Ghost had moved room underneath the table and was now eyeing off a bird that was pecking at the seed at the window. "Leave the bird alone, Ghost," I laughed. "He's not harming anyone."

Picking up the invitation off the table, I sat down in my armchair by the fire. One hundred and elven years old, I thought to myself. What a life to have lived for a hobbit.

Suddenly I laughed.

It had been many years since I last thought of it but the memory was still fresh in my mind.

_Laceration…evisceration…incineration?_

_Oh, aye. He'll melt the flesh of your bones in the blink of an eye…think furnace with wings…flash of light, searing pain, then poof, you're nothing more than a pile of ash…_

The thought of the hobbit fainting in sheer terror still managed to bring tears of laughter to my eyes no matter what Bilbo argued. Oh yes, this was going to be a good party indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Two**

The following afternoon, I found myself standing outside the familiar hobbit hole that belonged to my dear Bilbo and his nephew Frodo. As I just put my hand on the small gate a shrill voice filled the air, it came from over the small hill but instantly I knew who it was. I turned around to face Lobelia Sackville-Baggins and her husband Otho with one of the nicest smiles I could muster.

"Good afternoon, Lobelia, Otho," I bowed respectfully when the two hobbits came into view. Lobelia stuck her nose up at me-well as much as she could being only three feet tall herself.

Sadly I found myself used to this kind of behaviour. Lobelia had been like this towards me since I confronted her about one particular instance where she had slapped Breya for getting into her small garden and stealing some herbs to use in a potion she was just learning to make. I had agreed that Breya should have asked but I would never approve of how she disciplined my girl. Thankfully our small farm had just been finished built by a small host of dwarves so we only had to see the hobbit when we came to visit Bilbo.

"Are you here to see Bilbo?" I inquired, stepping into the yard and closing the gate behind me. "Perhaps you should join me for a spot of tea? I have a rather nice cinnamon and mint collection in my pack."

"Tell Bilbo that we will talk later," Otho ordered me, his voice directed at me but his eyes on Ghost who trailed not too far behind me.

"You could tell him yourself," I suggested, "or you know…not…" I trailed off as they continued over the hill. I shrugged to myself and went to knock on the door just as it opened to reveal a young hobbit standing there.

Frodo Baggins stood there with a grin on his face. "Falathiel! Uncle Bilbo will be pleased you managed to get rid of Lobelia!" he laughed before the two of us embraced. "I'm glad you could make it!"

"I would hardly miss it," I assured Frodo. "One hundred and elven, I mean yes it's like the blink of an eye for an elf but for a hobbit-it has to be something of a record doesn't it?"

"Uncle Bilbo!" Frodo shouted out as I ducked into the hobbit hole. "Uncle Bilbo! She came!"

Bilbo stuck his head out of the kitchen and grinned when he saw me. "Yes, she did! Welcome, welcome!" He scurried out of the kitchen and immediately took my bag from me and gave it to Frodo to put in one of the spare rooms. "I thought Breya would be with you."

I shook my head and Ghost made himself at home in front of the small fire. "Last I heard, she was helping Kili set up trading routes free of elven and orcish interference. She was due back two-no-three years ago but sent me a letter to say she was spending some time in Edoras but that was the last I heard from her. You know what she's like when she gets her head in a scroll or a book."

I couldn't get over how young Bilbo still looked despite his age.

Bilbo chuckled. "Indeed, indeed. Would you like some ale? I have wine."

"Too early in the afternoon for wine," I answered honestly. "I have a nice cinnamon and mint tea in my pack, it was a present from my niece."

"How is Lothiriel?" Bilbo asked as he busied himself with the boiling the water already in the pot.

"She has decided that she wants to be a healer," I shouted out when I went to grab the tea as well as Bilbo's gift. "Lothiriel is experimenting with herbs and spices as well and came up with this beauty." I came out and handed the tea to Bilbo. "What do you think?"

Bilbo sniffed the tea and a grin formed on his face. "That is heavenly. I wonder if Lothiriel would send me some?"

"I will get some when I go to Rivendell for the birth of my next niece or nephew," I grinned.

"Delightful!" he exclaimed. "Forgive me if this sounds too out of place but when will you marry? I doubt I'll live long enough to spoil children of yours like you spoilt Frodo growing up!"

I laughed. "Never, Dear Bilbo. I could have given my heart once but I find it too complicated. And bless, if children are involved, how do I know they won't be like me?" The birth of an Elf is one of the greatest moments in any society of Elves from Lothlorien to Rivendell to the Woodland Realm, our birth is celebrated for days on end and all inside the city are part of the child's education and upbringing. When I was born, I wasn't like my brothers or my sisters, I was violent and always angry. The only thing that really calmed me down was fighting but neither of my parents could handle me. I could handle a child like me, an elf who used shadows as a weapon but I doubt that any other elf could.

Bilbo handed me the tray of tea so we could sit down and talk. "What's in that box?" he queried when the two of us sat.

"Oh, yes," I smiled. I eagerly handed him the box and waited for him to open it. "Happy birthday, Bilbo!"

Bilbo stared at the sapphire rose. "Oh my…this is far too much for me…are you sure?"

"It was part of a set of two gifted to me by Kili," I informed the hobbit. "He said they could remain as a set or one could become a gift. It's my gesture of everlasting friendship."

The hobbit enveloped me in a hug and the two of us spent the rest of the afternoon having tea and cake whilst talking about the various comings and goings of Hobbiton. It wasn't long after I started helping Bilbo cook dinner did Frodo come home to join us. It was nice and quiet as the three of us had crispy herbed fish and a fresh salad. I found myself humming away to a long forgotten song that had been concocted in this very kitchen. When Frodo asked me what I was humming, I laughed and explained to him how the dwarves had made an entire song out of clearing the dishes for Bilbo.

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
Blunt the knives and bend the forks  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Cut the cloth and tread on the fat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Splash the wine on every door  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
And when you've finished if any are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates  
So carefully! Carefully with the plates!_

The words had just managed their way out of both Bilbo and my mouth when there was a light rap on the front door.

It was just like when Thorin arrived.

"Are you expecting anyone?" I asked the two.

Bilbo and Frodo shook their heads.

I put my napkin on the table and went to answer the door. When I opened it, standing there was a figure wearing a dark violet cloak. I grinned immediately as soon as I recognised the colour as well as the staff in hand.

The wizards staff to be more accurate.

The staff was black with a handcrafted rose at the top that housed an aquamarine gemstone nestled in the flower petals. It had been a gift to Breya when she ventured out on her own without me or Gandalf to guide her.

"Breya!" I grinned. "We weren't sure if you would make it!"

She threw back her hood and stared at me out of a pair of the most clear blue eyes I had ever seen. "Falathiel!" she grinned, pulling me in for a hug. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for all the jewels in Erebor."


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ Author's Note - For those who haven't read Shadow Huntress - The Hobbit and Unexpected Journey, you will know that any italics are other languages being spoken ie Elvish, Entish, Dwarven, the Black Tongue. ++++++**

* * *

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkein ++++++**

Three

Breya and I spent the following week catching up on everything and anything.

As I sat there listening to her talking about what she had been up to over the past ten years I found myself wondering where my life had become normal and she had become the one to be a nomad with all the excitement in her life. I must admit, I was jealous of my young student some times.

On the morning of Bilbo's party, Ghost and I had come back from the morning hunt with a couple of rabbits ready for cooking. On the way in I had made sure to check the mailbox and found a large stack of replies to the party invitations. I sat the rabbits on the kitchen bench and went to put my bow and quiver back in the room Breya and I shared when I came across Bilbo's study. "What you holding, Frodo?" I asked when I saw the young hobbit standing there with a piece of parchment in his hands.

"It's Bilbo," Frodo answered.

He held the paper out to me and I found myself staring at a picture of a very young Bilbo. "Wow…this is from before Erebor…" I trailed off. I handed the stack of invitations to Frodo and took the parchment.

"That's private!" Bilbo grumbled suddenly, snatching the paper off the two of us. "Keep your sticky paws off. It's not ready yet!"

"Not ready for what?" Frodo laughed.

"Reading!" Bilbo exclaimed, brushing the two of us off. He stuffed the picture out of sight and turned to examine the pile of letters Frodo was holding. "What on earth are these?

"Replies to the party invitations," Frodo answered.

"Good gracious!" Bilbo gasped. "Is that today?"

"They all said they're coming," Frodo assured him. "Except for the Sackville-Bagginses-they're demanding you ask them in person."

Bloody Sackville-Baggins, I grumbled as I left the two talking.

Breya was sprawled spread eagle over her bed that was covered in scrolls and parchments. Yes she was a wizard but she was still human which meant she needed to rest more than I did. She would spend days studying and reading and then sleep for days on end to recover the lost energy. As an elemental, Breya had the option of absorbing energy from the earth to restock what she had lost but she had told me several times that she wouldn't do that unless it was required.

I dumped my bow on my bed and looked over at the dress that was hung up. Over the years I had become more accustomed to wearing dresses but getting Breya into one will forever be a nightmare but tonight she had promised to wear one. Breya had adopted from me the saying that you can't fight in a dress. Extra fabric just gets in the way. I looked at her sword, Verya and smiled. The blade had been a gift from me, the word Verya meant brave in elven. The hilt was decorated with amethysts and aquamarine gem stones, both her favourite colours.

"_Was the hunt good?_" Breya yawned. She rolled over, crumpling parchment up underneath her. "_Catch anything?_"

"_A few rabbits and I picked some herbs_," I shrugged. "_Breya, what are you planning on doing when the party is done with?_"

She sat up and yawned. "_Not a clue…back to Erebor I suppose. Those trade routes don't set themselves up._"

I laughed. "_You grew up there and now you're hovering back there…Breya you are my star and I love you. Go back to sleep, sweetie._"

"_What about you?_" Breya asked me. "_I sense a restlessness in you that will not be settled any time soon_."

"_I am restless,_" I admitted. "_I look at you and see what you're doing and I get jealous…I want to travel again…I'm going to see Lothiriel, Tegalad and Eleniel though. My nephew is due to be born in the next month._"

"_I meant on a grander scale,_" Breya corrected. "_You know I passed through Eryn Lasgalen on the way home. Thranduil was most pleasant with his hospitality and his son keeps asking about you. Says you should come and visit_."

I rolled my eyes. "Legolas Greenleaf…" I sighed and got up off my bed. "How do you want your hair tonight?" I asked her, staring at her short, dark auburn hair.

"Nice subject change," she laughed. "It's short, Falathiel. Ain't nothing you can do with it."

"NO THANK YOU!" Bilbo suddenly shouted. "I DON'T WANT ANY MORE VISITORS, WELL-WISHERS OR DISTANT RELATIONS!"

Breya and I stared at each other than jumped up to go and see what was going on.

"And what about very old friends?" came a familiar gruff voice from the other side of the door.

Bilbo wrenched open the door to let our new guest in.

"Gandalf!" Breya squealed, pushing past the hobbit to hug her teacher. "Gandalf, you came!"

Gandalf the Grey chuckled. "Yes my dear, I told you I would make it."

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo gasped, hugging both Breya and Gandalf.

"_Hello, Mithrandir_," I smiled once he was free. "_I missed you, it has been too long_."

"Hello, my dear," he grinned.

I hugged him and took in the familiar smell of nature and Old Toby. "_It has been far too long, we should never keep absences as long as this…isn't that right, Breya?_"

Breya looked down at the ground and muttered something before she vanished back into her room.

Gandalf chuckled. "Don't be angry with her, she's in high demand. A wizard such as herself who favours dwarves over elves and the race of me. Kili is impossible to say no to."

I nodded.

That he was.

"You two should catch up," I assured them with a smile. "I'm going to go and clean up from the hunt and have some shut eye before the party. Unfortunately tomorrow I have to leave."

"Ah yes, Eleniel and Tegalad are having their baby," Gandalf smiled. "Give them my congratulations. The birth of an elf is a blessed event."

I hugged my teacher one more time before I went back to our room where Breya was once again, fast asleep. I shook my head with a laugh and gathered some clean clothing. I couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was going to be a night to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Four**

"Read? Set? Go!"

I threw back my head and started taking gulp after gulp of the finest ale that Hobbiton could provide. Slowly but surely I drained the pint and slammed it down on the table in front of me followed a close second by Breya.

"You've done this before!" Bill Cotton accused both me and Breya as he stared at us over the other side of the table.

Breya and I stared at each other and burst out laughing. This was the fourth hobbit that we had out-drank in little over an hour. "Pay up, Cotton," Breya grinned, holding out her hand for the money.

The hobbit grumbled and groaned as he handed over the gold that he owed us, half of which Breya gave to me. "I surely won't be playing with you two again!" he huffed. "It's not right been beaten by a woman let alone an elf!"

"Well then don't play with us next time!" Breya shouted after Cotton as he stormed away. "By the Valar, I hate egotistical men who see a skirt and think I can beat that."

"You two are deplorable!" Lobelia snapped at us as she hurried passed.

"_And you're a-_" Breya started before she was cut off by Gandalf.

"The dwarves have been teaching you bad habits," the wizard accused her. "Perhaps neither of you should be making bets at a time like this. You both know better."

"Call it a guilty pleasure," Breya grinned, pocketing her gold. "Falathiel was the one who taught me how to do things like that. Gotta have real world skills, Gandalf." She looked around like a hawk looking for its next meal. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find someone to get more money from."

I rolled my eyes and laughed at her as she hurried off to find her next victim. "I only raised her for nine years, you raised her for the next thirty years. Don't blame me, Mithrandir."

"My dear there is an entire list of things I can blame you for," he assured me. "Her behaviour could be one of them."

I laughed. "I think she already had that behaviour when I found her. She did try and steal from me when I first met her." I sat back with another ale and took a much slower sip this time. I glanced up into the night sky with a smile, it had been day time when the party had started, food had been laid out about everywhere and there was plenty of ale…so much bloody ale. I had no qualms that this party would go on for a very long time but if I was to set out early enough in the morning.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from somewhere in the grounds

I jumped up and started looking around for whatever it was only to see one of Gandalf's fireworks explode into the sky. I shook my head with a laugh. He was always looking for a way to one up himself with his own fireworks. I watched in amazement as the sparks started to take the shape of a dragon. The hobbits started to scream and run away from the firework dragon. I frowned, these hobbits had no idea what a real dragon actually looked like. The firework dragon flew over the field and exploded into a mass of colours in the night sky. The hobbits started laughing and clapping.

I glanced over at Breya, my student stood there in the middle of the field with a slight tinge of violet fire around her hands. She quenched the fire around her hands and breathed a sigh of relief. For a long time after Erebor, Breya was plagued with constant nightmares about the burning of Lake Town for weeks.

I sat back down at the table to watch the small world of Hobbiton pass me by. I was at a point in my life right now where things were steadily good.

"Speech! Bilbo! Speech!"

Against his will, Bilbo was pushed up by Frodo to a barrel under the great tree to deliver what I was sure would be an interesting speech.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," he started off rather delightful, "Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoots."

"Proudfeet!"

I laughed when Breya sat down beside me.

"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday! But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." Both Breya and I turned around to look at the silent crowd. None of them quite knew how to take what Bilbo had just said. Bilbo stuck his hands in his pocket than put them inconspicuously behind his back. "I-I have things to do…I've put this off far too long. I regret to announce that this is the end! I am going now! I bid you all very fond farewell."

Suddenly Bilbo disappeared.

"By the Valar," I gasped.

It was than a weird sensation-one in which I hadn't felt in many years-swept through my body. _I see you…_ I jumped to my feet and whilst everyone was mixed up in the excitement of Bilbo's disappearance, I took off at a run until I was finally alone. I hadn't heard that voice since before the Battle of the Five Armies.

"No, no, no, no," I whispered, running my hands through my hair.

_I see you…_

An image flashed through my mind…

A fiery, lidless eye…

I grabbed a tree branch for support.

I could see a wasteland, barren for as far as the eye could see…and a giant volcano bigger than anything I had seen in my life…

_I see you, Falathiel…it has been too long since we spoke._

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "No…go away…go away…GO AWAY!" I shouted into the night.

Whatever Bilbo had done…whatever trick the hobbit had used had drawn the attention back to me.

The Necromancer was now talking to me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Five**

In a state of pure panic, I rushed back to Bag End to pack my things and get out whilst I could. Bilbo had done something when he disappeared after his speech, whatever he had done had drawn attention back on me.

Attention I hadn't had on myself since before the attack on Lake Town. _Let me show you what kind of future you will face if you take your rightful place within our ranks…_

Those words still haunted me but the Necromancer hadn't spoken to me since then.

I came over to the hill to Bag End and paused for a moment when I saw that the door was open. Inside I could hear Bilbo and Gandalf talking. Bilbo was standing in the doorway with his pack and a walking staff. I watched as Bilbo held out his hand and a plain gold ring fell out of his hand with a heavy thud. He stepped out of the door and spoke. "I've thought of an ending for my book. _And he lived happily ever after to the end of his days_."

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend," Gandalf smiled sadly.

"Goodbye, Gandalf," Bilbo whispered.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo."

Bilbo came down the path and stopped when he saw me. "It's time to move on," he assured me when I realised what he was doing.

I bent down and kissed Bilbo on the head. "Yes…indeed it is…_ Namarieor navaer mellon_."

"_Namarieor navaer mellon_," Bilbo replied.

Only when the hobbit was out of my sight did I go inside, pausing only to look at the gold ring on the floor. Out of curiosity I bent down to pick up the ring.

Suddenly I saw it, the second time in one night. A fiery, lidless eye.

I wrenched by hand away and stared at Gandalf. "Mithandir…what is that thing?" I whispered.

"It is something that should be put out of your mind," Gandalf warned me.

I slipped past the ring and as I came closer to my former teacher, I took my necklace off at the same time. "What is it Mithrandir?"

"I don't know yet," he answered truthfully. "You should get on your way," Gandalf advised me, changing the subject. "You want to be there when your nephew is born. Eleniel will be happy to see you again."

I sighed. Nice subject change, I thought. "Will I see you soon?" I asked him.

"You will," Gandalf assured me.

I went to my room to change into my traveling clothes. The plan was to make my way home and grab my second pack than head to Rivendell. There was an odd little man who lived near me and on occasion he would look after my animals when I wasn't home. He looked like a hobbit but felt far older than any elf I had ever met. Tom Bombadil would keep my land free of bandits and thieves, I was thankful to have him as a neighbour. In fact, it was Tom who told the dwarves to build my farm in that particular spot. He said that nature had told him that that particular piece of land was perfect to build on.

"I thought you weren't leaving until the morning," Breya spoke up.

"I have to go," I assured her. "I need to get out of the Hobbiton, whatever Bilbo has done…he's speaking to me again." I turned around to meet her gaze which was sticking into my back.

"Who is?" Breya asked me. She pulled the laces on her dress and wrenched it up over her head to dump on the bed. "Who's talking to you?"

"The Necromancer," I answered. "It started when I was with the company of dwarves, I haven't heard anything from him since then but as soon as Bilbo vanished he spoke to me…I saw it Breya."

"Saw what?" Breya asked me.

"A lidless eye bathed in fire," I whispered. "I saw it twice tonight, once when Bilbo pulled his disappearing act and the second time when I went to pick up that ring in the doorway."

"A lidless eye bather in fire?" Breya repeated. "Do you think a piece of jewellery is connected to your hallucinations?"

"Hallucinations," I laughed nervously. "Yeah. Only problem is, Breya, that I've never seen anything like that before so why would I be seeing it now? Maybe Lord Elrond can tell me."

"Gandalf would be better," Breya assured me.

I finished gearing up and turned to hug her. "You're a good girl, Breya. I love you and I'm sure I will see you soon." I kissed her head and left Bag End with a shadow over my heart and Ghost following me.

I had a feeling that something big was happening and no one knew what.

* * *

It was never easy saddling a horse in the dead of night even a horse such as Cedric.

Cedric was a descendent of Durion but instead of being black, he was as white as snow with a black mane and tail. His foal, whom I had spent hours assisting in her birth, was black and white all over. I looked over in the next stall to see both Lily and Aleia sleeping soundly in the hay.

"Running off again are we?"

I looked to the doorway and smiled. "Hello Tom."

The little man with his bright blue jacket and yellow boots came into the stables with a grin on his face. "Where are we going this time?"

"Rivendell," I answered. "My sister and her husband are having a baby."

"Give them my congratulations," he smiled. "What are you planning on doing with Lily and Aleia?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him. "I'm only going to be gone a month or two."

Tom laughed at me. "Indeed."

I led Cedric out of the stall and finished attaching my saddlebags to the saddle. "Do you know something, Tom?" I asked him.

"Perhaps," he replied. "I'll let you in on a secret, Falathiel. Something big is going to happen. Something big. It will affect all the free peoples of Middle Earth."

"Give my love to Goldburry," I told him. "I have to go."

"Goodbye and good luck!" Tom called out after me as the three of us rode out into the night. "Goodbye and good luck…you're going to need it."


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Six**

I had arrived in Rivendell only two days before the birth of my nephew.

Whilst Lothiriel and the healers worked on assisting Eleniel through her birth, Tegalad and I paced the corridors anxiously waiting. When I first stood there holding my dark haired nephew I was incredibly reluctant to hand him over.

"_He looks just like you_," Elrond graciously informed me when he found me with Calaron and Lothiriel in one of Rivendell's many gardens.

I looked up from where I was sitting on the grass and laughed. "_No. I'm just giving Eleniel and Tegalad some time to rest. Calaron has a set of lungs on him._" Yes the baby in my arms had black hair like me and green eyes like me-he was also certainly loud like me-but he was in no way mine.

"_No doubt as you did when you were a child_," Elrond surmised. He looked at Lothiriel and bowed his head slightly. "_Would you please attend to your brother whilst Falathiel and I talk?_"

"_Yes, my lord,_" she bowed. Lothiriel tucked a strand of her ebony curls behind her head and took her brother with a gentle smiled.

I jumped up from my seat on the grass and brushed my leggings off as I followed Elrond. "_Is something the matter, my lord?_"

"_There might be,_" he confessed, "_and it may be connected with your visions of the lidless eye_."

"Crap," I cursed. I slumped down on one of the many stone benches that littered the garden and looked up at the elf. "_What do I do_?" I asked him. "_Whatever he wants with me…not a word has been uttered since I stepped over your borders and now you tell me that something has happened that may involve him? I'm never going to escape my past am I?_"

"_A weapon of the enemy has been found_," Elrond warned me.

"_The enemy?_" I frowned.

"_The One Ring,_" he added.

I paused and thought back to almost three months ago where Bilbo had left that gold ring on the doorstep and how Gandalf had told me to put it out of my mind at that moment. "_Bilbo's ring…where did he find it_?"

"_We think in the Goblin Caves,_" Elrond informed me.

"_So Frodo would have the ring_?" I inquired. "_Bilbo left him Bag End and so he left him the ring…has anyone spoken with Bilbo?_" It would explain why in the last couple of months Bilbo had suddenly aged very rapidly and now resembled a very, very old man.

"_But I would have you and Arwen go out and bring Frodo and the ring to Rivendell_," Elrond ordered. "_I have it on good authority that there are wraiths out there_."

"_The Nine?_" I laughed nervously. "_Gee, that's like giving a child a sword and pushing them into battle without training. The Nine…could it get any worse…?_"

"_Let's not jump to those kind of assumptions_," Elrond warned me. "_You will ride out with my daughter?_"

I nodded. "_I'll keep her safe. I promise_." I got to my feet and bowed to Elrond before I headed back to my room to change from the dress I was wearing to my ranger's clothes.

"_Father tells me that you're to accompany me to find the Ring Bearer,_" Arwen questioned me as she let herself into my chambers.

"_Yes, my lady,_" I nodded. "_You may be significantly older than myself but you generally lack what I have in experience. My lady…_" I added, trying not to seem rude.

Arwen broke a soft smile. "_And you lack in politeness but I make up for it. When you came here with the dwarves you were very rude to my father and now he asks you to help me._"

I laughed. "_I like you, my lady. You have a spark inside you, you're brave. I like that_." I strapped my quiver on and checked to make sure my weapons were fixed before I followed Arwen to the stables. The quiver had been specially ordered by me and had the sheaths for my blades attached in a cross. It gave me easy movement to not have the blades on my belt. "_Let's go hunting,_" I grinned.

"_You say let's go hunting but do you know that we're hunting the nine?_" Arwen asked me.

I grabbed Cedric's reigns and mounted without trouble. "_That's what makes it more fun_," I assured her with a grin.

I had to grin otherwise I'd cry.

* * *

It was halfway through the night almost two days later by the time we found them. Arwen was the one who had spotted a ranger through the trees looking through the weeds on the ground desperately for something. I dismounted Cedric and took the reins of Asfaloth and tied them both to a tree before following Arwen into the bushes. I came into the clearing with my bow drawn and an arrow notched but not ready for firing. Standing there with their little swords drawn and ready to attack. "Where's Frodo?" I demanded from the three standing hobbits.

"Falathiel!" Sam gasped.

I stared down at the hobbit and saw passed him and the other two straight to Frodo. He had been wounded, his skin was incredibly pale and his eyes were turning a very pale, almost ice blue. "Frodo?" I gasped. I knelt down beside him and put my hand on his head, as soon as my skin touched his I saw them…

_Five white ghost figures advancing on the hobbits, there was a sickly otherworldly look to them. Their leader was holding a blade in his hand, one which he thrust into Frodo's shoulder and pulled out, leaving a little bit inside the hobbit. _

I yanked my hand away. "They stabbed him with a Morgul Blade."

Arwen came down beside me to check on the hobbit. "He's fading. He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. We've been looking for you for two days."

I glanced up to see who Arwen was talking to and was mildly surprised to see it was Aragorn.

"Where are you taking him?"

Aragorn picked Frodo up and carried him over to Asfaloth.

"There are five wraiths behind you," Arwen warned him. We'd picked up their trail this morning. "Where the other four are, I do not know."

"_Stay with the hobbits, I will send horses again for you_," Aragorn argued.

I rolled my eyes. Arwen was almost three thousand years old, there was no way she would listen to him on this one.

"_I'm the faster rider, I'll take him,_" she argued.

"_Actually I'm the faster rider,_" I cut in. "_Cedric's the faster horse._"

"_Falathiel, stay here with them_," Arwen ordered me.

I bowed my head. "_Yes my lady._" I fell back beside Sam and looked to the anxious hobbit. "I need to be filled in on everything that happened since Bilbo's party, Sam."

Sam looked up at me and gulped. The look on his face only said one thing-where should I start?"


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Seven**

By my reckoning, it was October 24th when Frodo woke up and Breya arrived in Rivendell with a small company of dwarves. As soon as Frodo had been brought into Rivendell, messengers went out to all the free kingdoms to send an ambassador regarding the One Ring.

I was in the archery ranges with some of the younger elves, teaching them where Tegalad would usually do so when Lothiriel found me.

"_Falathiel…Breya is here with a company of dwarves_," Lothiriel bowed, interrupting the class. "_They're been settled in the guest quarters. Mithrandir also asked me to inform you that Frodo is awake._"

I brushed a strand of my braided hair out of my face and looked to my class. "_We will break off a little early today. Dismissed_." I jumped over the fence gracefully and most unbecoming of an elf to find my way first to Frodo's room then to Breya's room. Ghost trotted after me with his tail wagging and his tongue handing out.

Frodo was up and about when I got there. I realised by the look on his face that this was the first time that he had been to Rivendell and he was awestruck by the beauty of this place. Gandalf was sitting on a chair on the balcony smoking his pipe. It was the first time I had seen him in a long time but I couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't been with Frodo in the first place.

"I'm glad you're awake," I spoke out, making the hobbit jump.

Frodo turned around and grinned when he saw me. "Falathiel!"

"How is the wound?" I inquired, sitting down across from Gandalf and motioning for Frodo to sit.

"It hurts a little," he confessed. "It's cold most of the time."

"It would be," I assured him. "You were stabbed with a Morgul Blade. Did Elrond get the slither out?" I asked Gandalf.

The wizard nodded. "Yes, but it will always be there, the injury."

I patted Frodo's arm sympathetically and then messed up his hair. "At least you're ok, you can see Bilbo once you're feeling up to it." The hobbit's face lit up when I mentioned his name. "The affect that the ring had on Bilbo-keeping him young-has been stopped. He's old now, Frodo, in body as well as mind. Perhaps you should go to him instead of him coming to you."

"Thank you for bringing Sam and the others here," Frodo whispered.

I smiled. "No problem, Frodo. I'm just glad you're safe." I looked over at Gandalf and sighed. "You will be at the Council, I assume?"

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Lord Elrond said he has asked both Breya and yourself to be there. It will certainly be something to see Breya in an environment like that. She's certainly hot headed."

"She only has us to blame," I corrected him. "I must go speak to Breya, I understand she's here with a dwarven delegation, I want to see who came, Kili would have sent someone familiar to Rivendell-or so I hope." I hugged Frodo and kissed him on the head before started off to find my student.

I came around the corner to find Breya in her travelling clothes deep in discussion with Legolas, son of Thranduil, prince of Mirkwood. I sighed and rubbed my temple to catch their attention. "_I did not think that Thranduil would send his only son to seek council with the races of Middle Earth. Greetings, prince of Mirkwood._"

"_Greetings, Falathiel,_" Legolas bowed.

Breya smirked. "_Well, it appears I have found her, perhaps you two would like to catch up? I've got to clear some things up with Gloin -_"

"Gloin is here?" I grinned. "I knew Kili would send someone familiar to Rivendell, I just did not think it would be Gloin." I glanced at Legolas. "It's nice to see you again, but we shall have to speak later. Come on Breya." I grabbed Breya's arm and dragged her away from Legolas. "What on earth are you doing?" I snapped.

Breya snorted. "Clearly he has feelings for you so I thought maybe you should start thinking about getting married or whatever it is you elves do."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not as simple as that, Breya. You know that."

Breya dug into her cloak and pulled out a letter sealed shut with Kili's royal seal. "You need to read this, it's from Kili. I don't know what it says but whatever it is, it's important."

I took the letter from her. "Can you stop trying to play matchmaker with me?" I snapped. "Eleniel does it to me whenever she can and now you're doing it. Just cut it out."

Breya laughed. "Sorry, just trying to help. Read that letter and then come in, Gloin will want to see you. You should visit Erebor more often."

"If I did, Kili wouldn't let me go," I laughed as I broke the wax seal on the letter.

"I'm serious," Breya spoke. "About Legolas though. You haven't taken a liking to anyone since Thorin and Legolas is easy on the eye."

I ignored her and leant up against the wall and waited until Breya left before I opened the letter.

_Falatheil, _

_I entrusted this letter to Breya because I had no other option. _

_You will learn that messengers of Mordor had been coming to my gates and asking questions about Bilbo and his nephew and his little ring. These questions worry me but none so much as the questions they've been asking about you. _

_I warn you to watch yourself and stay away from any business involving that ring. I fear it does not bode well for you. _

_Unfortunately I know you which means you won't listen to what I say. _

_Good luck, _

_Kili_

I folded the parchment up and tucked it in my boot with a frown on my face. In my visions I had heard that Sauron had plans for me but I never had any other visions to tell me what exactly what they were. I crossed my arms and bit my lip.

_Let me show you just what kind of future you will face if you take your rightful place within our ranks._

Those words were always going to be a haunting part of my life.

At least until the ring was destroyed.

I hoped that this was what we would talk about at the council tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Eight**

The following morning when Breya and I came into the council chamber with Gandalf and Frodo one particular set of eyes found their way straight to us. I hadn't met him but I was in the stables with Cedric when Boromir, son of Denethor arrived in Rivendell.

He scoffed as soon as he saw the two of us. "What use are women at a council concerning the affairs of men?"

The corner of Breya's mouth twitched. "Son of a bitch!" she cursed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" I frowned.

"I forgot to bring my skirt!" she hissed with a smirk.

I smothered a laugh and sat down beside Gandalf.

"If you have a problem with us being here I suggest you-" Breya started.

"Hold your tongue!" Elrond whispered in Breya's ear when he came in with his sons. "You were asked here because a wizard's opinion is always valued but two is better."

Boromir smirked but Breya ignored him.

Elrond took his seat and waited until silence fell over the entire room before he spoke. "Strangers from distant lands. Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it, you will unite…or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate…this one doom."

I looked around the room at the hobbits, dwarves, elves and men and felt a slight touch of pride at the races that were seated here today.

"Bring forth the ring, Frodo," Elrond ordered.

Frodo stood up slowly and made his way towards the stone plinth in the middle of the chamber. He pulled something from his pocket and placed it on the plinth before returning to his seat.

"So it is true!" whispered Boromir.

"The doom of man!" murmured Gimli son of Gloin.

Boromir stood up. With each word he stepped closer to the ring. "In a dream, I saw the Eastern side frown dark, but in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying-your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He reached out for the ring.

"Boromir!" Elrond shouted warningly.

Gandalf got to his feet and started chanting. "_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them!_"

The skies above us started to turn dark and all within the council started to wince in pain.

I grabbed the edge of my seat so tightly that my knuckles were starting to turn white. Breya reached out and grabbed my hand, I felt a cool sensation sweep through my body, calming me down. I looked at her and mouthed thank you before turning my attention back to the council.

"Never has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," Elrond scolded.

Gandalf stared at the elf. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," he growled gruffly, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!"

"It is a gift," Boromir grinned before he stood up. "A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor held the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Aragorn shook his head. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir turned to look at him. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas stood up and stared at Boromir. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir stared at him. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"An heir to the throne of Gondor," he replied.

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "_Sit down, Legolas_."

Boromir growled. ''Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond spoke with a solemn voice. "The ring must be destroyed."

Gimli stood up with his axe in hand. "Then what are we waiting for?" He swung the axe over his head and slammed it down on the ring.

My entire body seized up when I felt the shockwave flow over me. I closed my eyes as the pain tore through my body and I dug my fingernails into the palms of my hands drawing blood.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, as cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." He paused. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," Boromir answered calmly. "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust, the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas stood up. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed."

"And I supposed you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli demanded to know.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir snapped. "What happens before Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hand of an Elf!" Gimli snapped as everyone jumped up to start shouting and arguing.

I shrank back in my chair and closed my eyes.

I was afraid.

"I will take it!" Frodo announced. "I will take the ring to Mordor!"

A sudden silence fell across the room.

Frodo gulped. "Though…I do not know the way."

Gandalf stood up with a soft smile. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood. "If, by my life or death, I can protect you," he knelt down and took Frodo's hand. "You have my sword."

Legolas stepped up. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," Gimli growled as he stared at Legolas.

Breya got to her feat. "The business of the Ring concerns not only the free people of Middle Earth but also the earth itself. I represent the very earth in this quest so I will go." Breya bowed down in front of Frodo. "I pledge myself to you, for what I am worth."

Boromir looked at Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is the will of the Council. Then Gondor will see it done."

I got to my feet slowly and slightly shaky. "Indeed you do carry the fate of us all, Frodo. I've been there for most of your life and I will be there for this. My weapons are yours, Master Baggins." I bowed my head in respect and stepped back beside Breya.

"Here!" shouted a Sam as he came out of the trees. "Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "No. Indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more hobbit's emerged from their hiding places.

"Oi! We're coming too!" Merry yelled. "You'll have to send us home in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway," Pippen smirked. "You need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing."

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry teased.

Elrond paused as he surveyed the group. "Eleven companions…so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note - I apologize in advanced if all my updates are a bit far apart at the moment. I've been having some home issues but I will be updating as much as I can when I can. I haven't left you all yet!**

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Nine**

The night before the Fellowship was due to set out a grand feast had been laid out for our honour. Well at least that's what I told myself instead of it being the last meal of a condemned man. I'm full of delightful optimism these days, aren't I?

I lifted the glass of wine to my lips and drained it completely before pouring myself another glass.

"I know elves don't get drunk but that's probably enough wine for you," Gandalf spoke when he came to sit down beside me. "I've been watching you, twelve glasses is enough."

"I'm getting a pleasant enough kind of buzz," I shrugged. I looked at Gandalf with a soft smile and leant back in my chair. "Besides it's grapes…I love grapes."

Gandalf chuckled but he still pulled the jug of wine out of my reach. "I know you, Falathiel…are you having second thoughts about the Fellowship?"

I paused. "Maybe…but it's fair to say that I have to go because Sauron's ring is tied to me now. Whatever happens to it, happens to me. I suppose I'm worried that once it's destroyed than I will be too." Those thoughts had been on my mind since the Fellowship had been formed a little over a week ago. "He spoke to me, you know."

Gandalf paused. "Who? Sauron?"

I nodded. "I thought it was the Necromancer at first but now I know it's Sauron. He's been sending his messengers out asking about the ring and also about me."

"My dear," Gandalf balked, "why didn't you say anything?"

"What should I say?" I laughed. I looked around the room at each member of the Fellowship and sighed. "They were all there you know," I whispered. "In my vision…Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Breya…they watched me kill you."

_This isn't a fight. This is sport._

Gandalf sighed deeply. "My dear, you are not evil now, nor will you ever be. You are Falathiel, too stubborn for your own good. No one has been able to tell you what to do for over five hundred years, do not pretend that someone will tell you what to do now."

I laughed and looked to Breya who was flirting with an elf who was openly returning her attention. "You're right…I suppose. You always are, old friend." I turned back to him. "Just promise me, Mithrandir…if I do turn evil…become what I hate…then you have to kill me. I don't know what kind of affect the ring will have on me being so close to it." I shuddered to think.

Gandalf frowned. "Falathiel, I have known you for far too long to even think about saying yes to that request. You will not turn evil, you will not ally yourself with Sauron. I know you too well."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm thinking about taking bets to see who will succumb to the effects of the ring first-Boromir or me?"

Gandalf glared at me as I chuckled into my glass. "That isn't even close to funny."

I shrugged. "I like to think so."

The wizard muttered something about cynicism and stood up to seek out better company.

I reached out and grabbed the jug of wine so that it was closer to me. Tomorrow morning was a big day for the Fellowship, instead of partying, we should be asleep. I drained my glass again and got to my feet, Ghost stood up and followed me out into the garden. I crossed the garden silently and found my way up the back stairs of my sister's rooms. I should have been spending my time with my family instead of drinking.

Tegalad was feeding Calaron in a rocking chair whilst Eleniel was decorating Lothiriel's hair with some jasmine. I knock on the stone as I let myself in. "Shouldn't you be at the feast?" Tegalad frowned when he watched me sit down.

I shrugged. "Mithrandir forbade me from drinking the wine."

He laughed. "Since when do you listen to what people tell you?"

I raised an eyebrow, I think I was starting to see a pattern here. "I thought that I should be spending my last night with my family instead of drinking."

Eleniel frowned. Her emerald eyes looked me up and down like she was searching for something. My sister had always been my closest friend until I spoke out against her marriage to Tegalad. She called me an abomination, a freak, simply because I could manipulate shadows and I wasn't peaceful like the rest of our kind. We had worked hard to regain that friendship that we once had but she still thought less of me, I could tell. She ran her hand through Lothiriel's hair one more time before she got to her feet and picked up a long mahogany box off the table. "I had these made for you," she told me with a soft smile. She sat the box down in front of me and waited for me to open it. "Open it, Falathiel."

I paused and open the box. Sitting inside a bed of soft red silk was a new black bow with silver leaves and vines stamped all over the wood. I picked up the bow and drew it-it had an amazing draw. "This is amazing," I whispered. "You didn't have to."

Tegalad chuckled. "Yes we did. It's an honour to your family to be doing this. Lothiriel, give her the other box."

"More presents?" I frown, sitting the bow back down. "The bow is enough." Lothiriel handed me another box similar to the first on, except inside was a black leather quiver filled with blue feathered arrows and an archer's wrist guard with the family crest of a horse and rose vines stamped into the leather. "_Thank you_." I hugged Eleniel tightly. "Thank you."

Eleniel buried her head into my shoulder. "Just come back to us," she ordered me. "I can't lose you again."

I laughed and hugged her back. "I'll be back, I promise."

Now I wasn't sure who I was trying to convince more.

Eleniel or myself?


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Ten**

The sun had just risen over the Valley of Imladris shining light upon the Fellowship as we all assembled in the courtyard of Rivendell. Legolas and I were the first ones out into the courtyard followed by Breya and Gimli than the rest of the Fellowship. I gripped my bow tightly as I said my farewells to my family knowing full well that I may not be coming back.

"_Keep yourself safe, my sister_," Eleniel whispered, leaning in to touch my head with hers. "_I will write mother and father to let them know you are going on a journey._"

I kissed her cheek. "_Please don't,_" I pleaded with her. "_They don't need to worry about me more than they already do._"

"_You're doing a very brave thing_," Tegalad assured me. He leant forward and squeezed my shoulder tightly. The dark headed elf had a slight twinkle in his brown eyes. "_We're proud of you_."

I rolled my eyes and attached my bow to my quiver. "You guys a full of it," I laughed a little. I kissed Lothiriel on the head and tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "_Keep on with your healing and remember what I said about your archery, keep practicing because you have a good eye._" I gently took Calaron off Eleniel and kissed my nephew on the head. "_Be good for your mother and your father, Calaron_."

"Come on you," Breya suddenly spoke up. She came over to me wearing her black, red and violet travelling clothes. She gripped her staff tightly with a pair of fingerless gloved hands. "Lord Elrond is about to give his speech."

"I love a good speech," I replied sarcastically, handing Calaron back to Eleniel. I glanced back at my family with a smile and went with Breya to take my place within the Fellowship.

Elrond grasped his hands together and scanned all eleven of us-twelve if you included Ghost. "The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath, nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessing of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

Gandalf looked down at Frodo. "The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer."

We all looked at Frodo as if to expect something from him.

Frodo turned uneasily and made his way across the yard with each member of the Fellowship following him. "Mordor…" I heard the hobbit whisper. "Gandalf…is it left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf answered.

I looked sideways at Breya with a smile. "You ready for this?"

Breya shrugged. "Not really but I guess I have to be. I'm in this for the earth, not just the people. She's suffering as well."

I nodded and fell to the back of the Fellowship with Aragorn.

It was going to be a long trip and sharp eyes were needed.

* * *

The days that past soon blurred together, quickly becoming weeks out in the wilderness.

According to Gandalf, we were to hold this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days, hoping that the Gap of Rohan would be still open to us.

With each passing day, our group was starting to bond together, with the exception of Legolas and Gimli of course as well as Breya and Boromir. If looks could kill, she would have killed him ten times over by now.

After a particularly gruelling day, the Fellowship had decided to take a rest on a hill where Sam was getting ready to cook us up the last of the meat that we had brought with us. I sat down on the edge of the camp and volunteered to take the first watch with Ghost.

"_Boromir's teaching the hobbits to fight_," Breya spoke, cutting into my silence as she sat down with our lunch. "_About time someone taught them. We can't look out for all of them_."

I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "_You really don't like him, do you?_" I questioned her.

"_He has these ideas about women just holding people back_," she grumbled. "_I'm a wizard and he treats me no better than a scullery maid or a chambermaid. What I really would like to do is kick his ass_."

"_Challenge him to a duel_," I suggested.

Breya snorted. "_It's probably better to keep his honour intact._"

I glanced down at Verya and tapped the scabbard. "_We haven't duelled in a while_," I reminded her. "_Shall we have a quick row?_"

Breya broke out in a grin. "_You have yourself a deal_."

We sat our plates down and stood up.

I took my belt off, drawing Dornessi and leaving Narylfiel sitting with my bow and quiver.

Gandalf looked up at the two of us and cleared his throat. "Might I suggest, Boromir, that you clear the field for these two ladies?"

Boromir observed the two of us as we came into the somewhat empty centre of the camp. "I'm interested to see what skills you have," he mocked, standing back.

"Considering the fact that I was hunting bandits and orcs by the time you were sucking at your mother's breasts," I growled, "you should pay attention."

"You might learn a thing or two," Breya added. "I'm one of the spryest seventy year olds you've ever met." She looked at me with a grin. "So rule of first blood?" Breya suggested.

I shook my head. "Inside the circle," I told her. "Neither of us can afford to get infected wounds, Breya. First to step outside the circle or get disarmed, looses."

Breya tapped Dornessi with Verya. "You're on." She carefully drew a large enough circle around the two of us that gave us room to move but leaving it small enough so that one of us would only last ten minutes at best.

I tapped Verya with Dornessi to signal the start of our duel.

Breya swipped her blade across my chest, giving me little amount of time to block. "_Perhaps you should have stayed back in Rivendell,_" she teased.

I elbowed her in the stomach and pushed her back with a smirk. "_You should have studied more_." I swung Dornessi out, connecting with Verya and sliding down the blade until both hilts touched.

She grabbed my hand and bent it back just enough to cause pain.

You little witch, I thought with a grin. I pulled away from her and as I darted around her, I grabbed a handful of rocks and threw them in her face. She rubbed her eyes and swung Verya out to connect with Dornerssi. Even though she was blinded, Breya was still able to sense vibrations in the earth, any movements I made would vibrate throughout her body and she would know where I was. Looking behind Breya, I watched her shadow as it moved with her, I winked at her shadow took on life of its own.

Shadow-Breya lashed out with Shadow-Verya and connected with the real world thing. I ducked out of the way and kicked Breya's legs out from underneath her before kicking her sword clean out of the circle.

Breya rubbed her eyes, trying to get the dirt out. "You fight dirty."

"Do you think an orc will fight clean?" I asked her with a smirk. I offered Breya my hand and pulled her to her feet. "I doubt I would have come away clean if you had fought me with your staff," I assured her.

Breya laughed as Merry offered her some water to clean out her eyes.

I turned around and went back for my belt where Legolas stood staring at a dark cloud in the distance. "_That's not a cloud_," I whispered.

"It's moving fast, against the wind," Boromir frowned.

Legolas and I glanced at each other. "Crebain from Dunland!" we called out at the same time.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

I grabbed my stuff and slid down the side of the hill, hiding myself in a small crook underneath a large slab with room enough for just me and Ghost. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and buried my face into his fur, listening as the crows swept through the camp.

Minutes later we came out of hiding.

Gandalf scowled when we came around to discuss our options. "Spies of Saruman! The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

So we'll take the mountains than…so be it.


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ Author's Note - Ok, some of my new readers may be asking why I'm introducing aspects of romance between Falathiel and Legolas early on. It's not really considered early on in my books considering Falathiel and Legolas were both in Shadow Huntress: The Hobbit, An Unexpected Journey. All I'm doing is continuing on from where I left off in the first part of the Shadow Huntress Saga ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Eleven**

Caradhras was called _the Cruel_ by the dwarves that lived beneath the mountain. I didn't know my dwarven history as well as I should have but it was my understanding that Khazad-dum, one of the great dwarven cities was built underneath it and it was where mithril was mined. With the exception of Legolas and myself, the rest of the Fellowship were struggling to get through the snow of the mountain.

Boromir and Aragorn were struggling to wade the hobbits through the snow, you could only see the top of Gimli's head and Breya's head as they also struggled through the snow. Breya and Gandalf were probably the only two besides Legolas and myself who weren't slowly freezing to death. Ghost darted over the snow in front of us like a black blur, disappearing for a couple hours than coming back before disappearing again.

The days had blurred together, how long we were on that mountain were measured in rest stops, they were small but frequent, we couldn't afford for anyone to freeze to death.

_The mountain will defeat you_.

Get out of my head, I scowled, walking through the snow behind the prince of Mirkwood.

_Bring me the ring…bring it to me…kill them all…come to me…stand by my side…let the darkness sweep across Middle Earth…you have always belonged in the world of shadow…not the light…_

I will not listen to your poison words, I snapped back in my mind, turning my focus to the back of my mind, trying to ignore how he laughed at me.

As I walked past the members buried in the snow, I could hear a voice on the air. It was deep and full of power.

"_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse, nai yarvaxea rasselya._"

I turned to Legolas. "_You hear that, Legolas?_"

The prince nodded.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted out as the rest of the Fellowship started to hear the voice.

The mountain above us started to shake, raining snow down on us, barely missing knocking us all off the Cliffside.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn shouted as the hobbits clung to him. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf shouted.

I brushed some of the snow out of my face as Ghost circled me, whimpering.

Gandalf pulled himself out of the snow with Breya's help. The two of them held up their staffs and started chanting their spells or incantations, words that I did not understand nor ever would. "_Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!"_

_"Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!_"

A lightning strike hit the top of Caradhras, sending an avalanche down on us.

Legolas grabbed Gandalf and I grabbed Breya, pulling them both in as the snow buried us completely. Breya and I started digging out of the snow, searching for cold, fresh air.

"_Saruman,_" Breya hissed with a deep hatred for the wizard.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn argued.

"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it," Gimli suggested. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"

Gandalf paused and looked to Frodo with a worried look on his face. "Let the Ring Bearer decide."

"We cannot stay here," Boromir shouted, "it will be the death of the hobbits."

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked again.

Frodo looked around at everyone. "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf's sigh carried on the wind. "So be it."

* * *

Three days and a lot less snow later, I found myself staring at the side of a cliff face in the early hours of the evening.

"_How are you feeling?_" Breya questioned.

"_Well_," I replied. "_It will take a lot more than days without sleep and a month of travel to wear me out. How are you faring? I imagine you're having to tap into the earth for energy_."

Breya nodded. "_Yes, being so close to the ring is weakening me. I'm used to a pure feeling, not one like this._"

I sighed. I knew exactly what Breya meant. Being so close to the ring was keeping me on edge. Sauron hadn't spoken to me yet but I could sense him there in the back of my mind. I looked around in the darkness of the gates and sighed. There was no way that we were getting into Moria at this time. I must admit that I found myself rather excited by the prospect of seeing Balin once more. The wise dwarf was indeed on of my favourites within the company, we would spend hours debating the ways of the world when I came to Erebor and once or twice when I came into Moria.

"What are they doing?" Breya growled when she saw Merry and Pippin throwing rocks into the water.

"Huh?" I frowned, staring at her than at the hobbits.

Breya stormed over to the hobbits and snatched the rocks from their hands, scolding them for disturbing the water.

"_There is darkness in this place,_" I whispered.

"_You sense it, to?_" the prince questioned.

I nodded. "_I seem to be fine-tuned to feeling darkness_," I sighed. "_I feel the ring…when I eat, when I walk, when I think…it's there…whispering to me the poison words of its master._"

"_What does it say?_" Legolas inquired. His blue eyes boring into my very soul.

"_It wants me to kill_," I confessed. "_Take the ring from Frodo and deliver it to Sauron at Barad-dur…get the dark lord his body back_." I observed in silence as the prince processed the news. "_I was too late with Thorin,_" I whispered. "_Too late and he died whilst my feelings were still growing. I will not lie, my prince, when I say that I do think about you, your kind nature but I will not be responsible for you death_."

Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder and leant into me. "_If that is how you see it, than you a surely mistaken because I would gladly die for you. You're not like the others of our kind I have met. You're like fire, raging brightly. A light that I want…a light that I need. From the first moment you held a knife against my throat I knew that our fates were intertwined. I will let you come around on your own time. If you need an anchor to help you, come and speak with me._"

I watched in shock as the prince left my side. Suddenly there was a large cracking sound and the crunching of stone as the doors into Moria swung wide open. I grinned, "finally."

Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves," Gimli announced. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend is the home of my cousin, Balin. And they call it a mine! A mine!"

I came in behind Legolas and Aragorn, stopping only when I saw the bodies scattered all over the place. "Oh no," I gasped.

Legolas pulled an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf, carefully studying it before he threw it away in disgust. "Goblins!"

I notched an arrow into my bow and scanned the room as the others drew their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir called out, his voice full of pani. "We should have never have come here."

I studied the shadows, looking for any signs of goblins ready to attack.

"Frodo!" the hobbits shouted.

The entire Fellowship turned to watch Frodo pulled from the cave and towards the water.

"Strider!"

"Help!"

Sam bravely started hacking at whatever it was pulling Frodo into the water. It released the hobbit for only a moment before more things burst out of the water, hitting the others aside to grab at Frodo again.

I took aim and fired along-side Legolas, both arrows hitting the tentacle that held the hobbit. It flung Frodo through the air, catching him in another tentacle that was immediately hacked at by Boromir. He caught the hobbit as he fell through the air.

"Into the mines!"

Breya shot a vibrant amethyst fire from her staff, momentarily distracting the creature as we retreated back into the mines. She was the last one to come into the mine, the doors slamming shut behind her, trapping us into the darkness.

A faint beam of light came to life from Gandalf's staff followed by light from Breya's staff, giving us enough light to see.

I looked around for Ghost, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him sitting beside Legolas.

"We now have but one choice," Gandalf informed us. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deeps places of the world."

I whistled Ghost over to me and the two of us waited for everyone to start ahead before we followed them.


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twelve**

_He was close…so close…she could almost taste it. _

_They would come this way soon, it was the only way that they could go to escape the darkness of the mines. All around her she could hear the drumming, the screeches, the shouts…something was about to happen, something that had not happened in a long time._

_She could now see them in front of her. Running…trying the safety of the Bridge of Kazud-Dum. She smirked. "Fools."_

_At the last second, he turned to face whatever was coming out of the darkness. He was ready to fight but the look on his face told her that he wasn't expecting her. "And we meet again, old friend," she spoke, "for the last time."_

_"There is another way," he told her pleadingly. _

_She laughed. "There is no other way, there ever was. Hand it over, Gandalf the Grey, and I shall let you all live."_

_"Whatever darkness has claimed your mind, fight it!" he urged. _

_"GANDALF!" _

_She laughed. "There will be no fighting, dying, yes. Fighting…" She smirked. "Well, I would hardly call it a fight. There's nine of you and one of me, this isn't a fight. This is sport." She stepped out onto the bridge. "I've waited a long time for this, a long time to see you fall. I need this. The last vestige of my old life is you, wizard."_

_She wrapped her cloak around her until her body was completely enveloped in the fabric before she vanished into the shadows. When she stepped out, she drew her dagger and thrust it straight into the wizards back. "My Lord Sauron sends his regards," she hissed, twisting the knife in deeper until it hit bone. "Goodnight, goodnight, dear old friend, you knew this day would come." _

_She wrenched the dagger from his back and in a swift second, pushed the wounded wizard off the bridge. "Goodbye Gandalf…"_

* * *

I sat up on the small rock that I had fallen asleep on and looked around in a blind panic at the other members of the Fellowship. The ten of them were going about their own devices whilst Gandalf tried to figure out which pathway we were to take.

On our fourth day through the mountain, we'd come to a path that led to one of three doorways. Gandalf, having no memory of this place, decided it would be best if we rested for a couple of hours whilst he tried to figure out which path to take.

Fortunately no one had noticed me sleeping away in my own little corner so for now, I was free from questions or concerns.

Why would you show me that? I scowled at my mind.

_Bring me the ring_.

My entire body seized up as the voice boomed loud and clear through my head. I ran my hands through my hair and pulled a little to take my mind off the order I had just been given. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, building a somewhat shaky wall in my head with memories of my friends and my family. Hopefully this would keep Sauron out of my mind for a little while yet.

"_Are you alright?_"

It was Breya.

I opened my eyes as Breya came and sat down beside me. "_Never better_," I lied.

Breya studied me a little. "_No, you're not. Sauron is talking to you again_."

I sighed and nodded. "_He wants the ring._" I than launched myself into the story of the numerous visions I'd had of me doing Sauron's bidding. I wanted to leave out the part where I had stabbed Gandalf but I told her everything. To her credit, Breya sat there and listened to everything that I had to say about it before she spoke.

"_Falathiel, I don't know how many times this needs to be said to you but I wish you would believe that you're stronger than you look,_" Breya told me. "_You will not kill any one and you will not take the ring to Sauron. He's a coward for exploiting a weakness that you really know nothing about. You have too many friends to turn evil._"

She was right. As always.

"Sing something," Breya urged me. "It will bring us all peace of mind."

"Oh please do," Sam added. "You've a wonderful voice, so calming." He looked at me with a shy smile. "Beggin' your pardon, miss, but I heard you a couple times singing in Mister Bilbo's home when you came to visit."

Frodo looked at me from his conversation with Gandalf. "Yes, please do."

I blushed a little. "Any requests?"

"The lullaby you used to sing me to sleep with," Breya muttered.

I laughed. "It has been a long time, hasn't it Breya?"

She nodded.

I leant forward and patted Ghost behind the ears.

_Sing now ye joyful, now sing all together!_

_The wind's in the tree-top, the wind's in the heather;_

_The stars are in blossom, the moon is in flower,_

_And bright are the windows of Night in her tower._

_Dance all ye joyful, now dance all together!_

_Soft is the grass, and let foot be like feather!_

_The river is silver, the shadows are fleeting;_

_Merry is May-time, and merry our meeting._  
_Sing we now softly, and dreams let us weave him!_

_Wind him in slumber and there let us leave him!_

_The wanderer sleepeth. Now soft be his pillow!_

_Lullaby! Lullaby! Alder and Willow!_

_Sigh no more Pine, till the wind of the morn!_

_Fall Moon! Dark be the land!_

_Hush! Hush! Qak, Ash, and Thorn!_

_Hushed be all water, till dawn is at hand,_

Breya sat back with a grin on her face. "That takes me back. Thank you, really uplifts the soul."

"Ah!" Gandalf gasped like he'd remembered something. "It's that way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry grinned.

Gandal shook his head. "No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We quickly gathered all our stuff and went single file down the left-hand passage. It wasn't long before we came to a large open space.

Gandalf was right, it didn't smell as foul down here.

A brighter light shone from Gandalf's staff, exposing us to a great hall before us. "Behold, the great realm and the dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf."

It felt somewhat odd to me to walk through the empty halls that used to be so full of life.

Suddenly, Gimli darted off from us and ran towards a ray of sunlight, shining through a chamber nearby.

"Gimli!" Gandalf cursed, following the dwarf.

The room we came into was a crypt littered with dwarf and goblin bodies, all bearing evidence of war.

I came up behind the dwarf and lightly traced my fingers over the words on the tomb.  
Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.

I knelt down beside the tomb and pressed my head against the stone. "_Namarieor navaer mellon_."

Breya placed her hand on my shoulder. "_Namarieor navaer mellon_," she repeated.

"_They have taken the bridge,_" Gandalf spoke. The two of us turned to see Gandalf reading from a large, dusty book. "_And the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out…they are coming._"

From behind the Fellowship there was a huge thud than an incredibly loud crash. Our attention was pulled all at once to Pippin whose curiosity had gotten the better of him. Gandalf slammed the book shut and stormed over to the hobbit. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He snatched his staff and hat from the hobbit just as drums echoed throughout the halls.

"Frodo!" Sam gasped, pointing at his sword.

I glanced down at Sting and saw that it was glowing blue, just as Narylfiel was.

The orcs were coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Thirteen**

"Back up! Back up!" Breya ordered the four hobbits as she positioned herself in front of them. She may have had a love for dwarves but her one true love would be for hobbits.

I drew my bow and notched an arrow, taking my place at the door as Boromir and Aragorn barricaded it shut.

Travelling through Moria was a really bad idea.

A loud roar from outside made my stomach drop into my feet. I recognised a sound like that from a mile away. It was a cave troll. Ghost growled repeatedly at the door, snapping at the air a few times as outside forces started hacking away at the only thing that was keeping them out.

"Breya!" I shouted out. "Can you strengthen the door?"

"No!" she yelled. "The wood is dead! I cannot bring it back to life!"

I aimed and shot through a small opening in the door as it was broken open a bit at a time. Seconds later, the orcs broke through the door and all hell broke loose.

The orcs poured into the room, leaving little room for anything but hand to hand combat. I exchanged my bow for Dornessi and Narylfiel, cutting my own bloody path through the filth that was attacking us. There was large crash as the last of the wood broke away and the cave troll smashed its way into the room with a mace.

I elbowed an orc in the face than slit its throat before taking out another orc until I was back to back with Gandalf. "Just like old times," I grinned.

"If you think that this is just like old times than you are sadly mistaken," Gandalf huffed, hitting an orc on the head with his staff.

I stabbed an orc in the face and jumped right back into the fray, dodging the cave troll when I could. One by one, we started to thin the orcs out until there was only a few left as well as the troll.

A sharp scream behind me had me turning to see Frodo dangling from the troll's hand. "Aragorn! Aragorn!" He slashed the trolls hand and it dropped him on the ground, growling.

Aragorn put himself in between the troll and Frodo, stabbing him in the chest with a spear. The troll hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room.

"Hey!" I shouted, throwing my hunting knife straight at the troll, trying to get its attention.

It turned its head at me and blinked at me with its beady little eyes. "Yeah that's right," I urged, waving it towards me. "Come to mama."

The troll turned away from me and turned back to Frodo, spear in hand. My eyes widened in terror as slowly the troll stabbed Frodo in the chest.

I dropped Dornessi and Narylfiel on the floor drew my bow again, firing at the troll, trying to take it down. All I could think of was Frodo, I had been there when Bilbo had adopted Frodo and been to every birthday that the hobbit had, as had Breya.

This would kill Bilbo.

I shot an orc in the head before running over to Aragorn to try and wake him up. "Come on, buddy. Aragorn, are you alright, come on. Wake up," I looked back as the troll fell to the ground with a thud, Legolas' arrow sticking out of its head. "Aragorn!"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me. "Frodo?"

I shook my head and looked to the side to the hobbit.

"Oh no," Aragorn gasped, crawling over to Frodo to turn him over.

I stood up and searched for Dornessi and Narylfiel, finding them underneath a small pile of orcs.

"Frodo!" Breya gasped, running over to him to check him. The moment she got to the ground, Frodo gasped for breath, looking around in a daze.

"By the Valar!" I gasped. "You're alive!"

"I'm all right!" Frodo breathed. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" Aragorn gasped. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

Gandalf leant against his staff. "I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo opened his shirt a little and I found myself starting at the same mithril shirt that Bilbo had been given in Erebor. I couldn't help but think how from the grave, Thorin had saved Frodo's life.

My ears twitched as the sound of orcs could be heard from down the hall.

Gandalf glanced up in my direction. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dum."

I sheathed my blades and kept my bow out. "I'll follow, Gandalf," I assured him. I waited for everyone to flee from the room before I followed after them.

The orcs pursued us, coming up out of the floor or down from the ceiling.

I swore and turned around as they circled us, trapping us in a sea of orcs.

"Nice knowing you," Breya muttered to me.

"We ain't dead yet," I assured her.

"Looking pretty close," she told me.

From the end of the hall came a fiery light followed by a thunderous growl. The orcs looked around in fear, searching for whatever it was that was going to attack them.

"What on earth?" I whispered. I turned to Breya who was physically shaking. "Breya are you alright?"

Breya shook her head. "It's Balrog…" she whispered. "We have to run." Breya was terrified of very few things in life but I could see that this clearly terrified her. "RUN!" she shouted before taking off.

The Fellowship ran through the hall until we came to a passage that lead down a flight of stairs that lead straight into a chasm. Boromir almost fell straight into the darkness but Legolas grabbed him and pulled him back.

"That's a long way down," Breya gasped.

"Let's go," I pushed, rushing down the stairs past the rest of the Fellowship. "We don't have time to linger." I could feel a shadow growing over the back of my mind, a shadow bathed in flame.

"Can you feel it?" Breya asked me.

I nodded.

We came down to a large gap on the stairs.

I jumped over first followed by Breya than Legolas and Gandalf.

Arrows started raining down on us, striking the stairs and almost hitting us. I took aim and struck an orc in the head.

Boromir jumped next, with Merry and Pippin.

"Falathiel and I are going ahead," Breya told Gandalf before she practically shoved me down the stairs.

"Clearing out a possible ambush?" I inquired.

Breya nodded. "Something just feels off, something I can't explain."

"I hear you," I nodded.

Breya and I came down the stairs, weapons drawn, looking for orcs of any kind. "We were lucky," Breya told me, holding her staff up to add more light to the darkness.

I shook my head. "No, something feels off."

We turned as the Fellowship came running up behind us.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted. "Fly!"

We ran through the hall, falling single file as we crossed the bridge.

Gandalf stopped halfway as the barlog stepped out of the darkness. "YOU CANNOT PASS!"

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" The barlog struck Gandalf with a flaming sword, he deflected the blow, shattering the sword. "Go back to the shadow!"

"Gandalf!" I shouted out, stepping forward with everything I had gripping on the shadow that made the barlog. A set of arms wrapped around me, I looked back at Aragorn and he shook his head at me. I tried to wrench myself free of his grip but he wouldn't let me go.

Gandalf raised his sword and staff before slamming them down on the bridge. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

The barlog stepped forward onto the fragile bridge making it collapse underneath it sending it into the chasm underneath the bridge.

I breathed a sigh of relief when Gandalf turned back to us, breathing steadily and totally exhausted. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and something fiery wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle, yanking him over the edge.

"NO!" I screamed. I pulled myself out of Aragorn's arms and started to run across the bridge. "NO!" I froze midway across the bridge, looking him in the eyes, tears rolling down my face.

"Fly you fools!" Gandalf ordered before he let go.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Fourteen**

The moment I was dragged into the fresh air and daylight I collapsed on the ground.

My oldest friend…my teacher...my ally…gone…lost forever.

I looked around the hillside, trying to figure out what to do next. I leant forward and buried my face in the grass. This wasn't right…

"Falathiel! Falathiel!"

Someone was calling my name but I couldn't see who it was.

A set of hands pulled me up off the ground and cleared the grass off my face. I looked up to see it was Aragorn. "_He's gone_…" I whispered. "_Elessar…he's gone_."

"_On your feet_," he urged me. "Breya, Legolas, get them up!"

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir argued.

"By nightfall these orcs will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn replied. "We must reach the Woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Breya, get them up!" Aragorn turned his attention back to me. "_Come, we must not linger. I need you with me on this. Can you do this?_"

"_Do I have a choice?_" I asked him. I let Aragorn pull me to my feet and he pushed my bow back in my hands. I stumbled in my steps a couple of times but managed to get my footing when Breya put her hand on my shoulder. We looked at each other, her face decorated in tears just as mine was. I looked down at Ghost, he looked up at me, his big brown eyes just confused about what was going on.

Our mourning was short lived as we carried on cross the Dimrill Dale towards the Woods of Lothlorien. When we entered the safety of the forest, the Fellowship slowed down until we were at some sort of brisk walk through the woods.

I strung my bow over my shoulder and reached up for a tree branch, my misguided youth coming back to me in flashes.

"Falathiel?" Aragorn questioned, catching me mid swing.

"I grew up in these trees," I answered, pulling myself up onto a branch. "I'll serve as eyes and ears in the trees. I need some time to process."

"_Will you be ok?_" Breya asked me.

"_Stop focusing on me and focus on yourself_," I advised her. I continued climbing until I was far enough up in the trees to be alone with my own thoughts. I ran the scene over and over again in my mind, trying to figure out where I could have helped, if I could have done something to help. I was a shadow elf, I literally manipulated shadows to do what I wanted them to do and the barlog was shadow and flame, I should have been able to manipulate the barlog.

I followed them from the trees, stopping when several Lorien elves appeared from behind the trees, aiming at Fellowship. I took aim with my own bow and paused before letting it go, the arrow hitting the tree just above his head.

Haldir's blue eyes darted through the trees, looking for me. I jumped down and hit the ground in front of him with a slight smug smirk on my face. "_You're alive._"

"_We need to seek refuge, will you allow us entry into Lorien?_" I inquired.

Haldir stared at me and turned from the Fellowship, motioning for us to follow him to one of the great trees. Whilst the others sat to rest and catch themselves, I had to find out why Haldir was so reluctant to let us in. Surely the elves wouldn't risk the ring falling into the wrong hands and this was one of the safest places.

"_Why can't we come in?_" I questioned him.

"_Your Fellowship brings great evil here_," Haldir warned me. He looked at Legolas and bowed his head. "_Welcome, Legolas, son of Thranduil_."

"_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien_," Legolas bowed.

I rolled my eyes. "_Being in someone's debt requires being allowed in the place which we seek refuge_."

"Falathiel," Aragorn scolded.

"_And Aragorn of the Dunedain,_" Haldir nodded,_ "you are known to us._"

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves," Gimli spat. "Speak words we can all understand!"

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir advised us.

"Leave him out of this," I growled. I remembered how Thranduil had treated the company when we had first been to Mirkwood. "I've had dealings with the dwarves every day for the last sixty years. Gimli, like his father, is a friend. We have no need for such old prejudices."

"Sister, I suggest you allow Haldir to do his job," came the voice of a brother I hadn't heard in a very long time. He tucked a strand of his chestnut brown hair behind his ear and stared at me with his pale green apple eyes.

"Daeron," I frowned. My brother and I glared at each other before I broke away and went to sit with the rest of the Fellowship.

"Is that your brother?" Breya asked me.

I nodded. "He's an ass. We never really saw eye to eye on anything. He's over a thousand years old and part of Celeborn's personal guard. What he's doing out here in the outer reaches of the forest I don't know." I crossed my arms and watched as Aragorn and Haldir argued over our entry into Lothlorien. Now that Gandalf is gone, Aragorn is our leader now. "Are you ok?" I asked Breya. "He was your teacher too."

"He's returned to the earth," Breya answered honestly. "I will mourn his loss in my own way. I can't afford to fall apart here. Neither can you, Falathiel." She gripped my hand tightly with a soft smile on her face.

"You will follow me," Haldir announced, interrupting our moment.

Through a series of paths and steps we walked, unsure of what was going to happen to us when we arrived in Caras Galadhon. Elves littered the balconies and pathways, watching us as we walked by, trying to make something of us. When we reached a long winding stairway, Daeron took over, leading us up towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn.

I had only been here once with my mother when I was still very small. I remembered because the Lady of Light had picked me up and sat me on her knee to whisper words in my ear. Those words I had forgotten until now.

_You have a great destiny, small one._

Great destiny indeed.

When we piled into the grand court, a glowing white light brought forth the lord and lady of Lothlorien. I touched my head in greeting and bowed in respect.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn announced. He looked each of us over one by one. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Ten that are here yet eleven there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

I looked down at the ground and held my breath.

"Gandalf the Grey did no pass the borders of this land," Galadriel whispered. "He has fallen into shadow."

"He was taken by both shadow and flame," Legolas answered on behalf of all of us. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life," the lady of light smiled warmly. "We do not yet know his full purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-Dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin. For the rest of the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now becomes of this Fellowship?" Celeborn questioned. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost. Little can be achieved with such a young wizard like Breya amongst them."

I looked sideways at Breya and she had an eyebrow raised in question.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife," Galadriel whispered. "Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains, while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubles. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace…"

I stepped back from the Fellowship and started down the stairs with Ghost following me like a shadow.

"Where are you going?" Daeron questioned when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I need time to think," I answered. I turned to face my brother. "Without you whispering your words of so called wisdom."

"A rest area will be provided for you," Daeron informed me. "But perhaps you should visit mother and father whilst you are here. Eleniel has told us what you've been up to…raising a human child, befriending dwarves…"

I sighed. "Just point me in the direction of a bath and some clean clothes as well as some food. I'm too tired to argue with you, Daeron."

Daeron held his arm out. "If you would come with me, Falathiel. I will show you where my lord and lady wish you to rest."

I watched my brother step around me and then I anxiously followed him. I was so tired and that right now I could have ended up in Mordor and I wouldn't have cared.


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Fifteen**

_Gandalf stopped halfway as the barlog stepped out of the darkness. "YOU CANNOT PASS!"_

_"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted. _

_"I am the servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" The barlog struck Gandalf with a flaming sword, he deflected the blow, shattering the sword. "Go back to the shadow!"_

_"Gandalf!" I shouted out, stepping forward with everything I had gripping on the shadow that made the barlog. A set of arms wrapped around me, I looked back at Aragorn and he shook his head at me. I tried to wrench myself free of his grip but he wouldn't let me go. _

_Gandalf raised his sword and staff before slamming them down on the bridge. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"_

_The barlog stepped forward onto the fragile bridge making it collapse underneath it sending it into the chasm underneath the bridge. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief when Gandalf turned back to us, breathing steadily and totally exhausted. Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound and something fiery wrapped itself around Gandalf's ankle, yanking him over the edge. _

_"NO!" I screamed. I pulled myself out of Aragorn's arms and started to run across the bridge. "NO!" I froze midway across the bridge, looking him in the eyes, tears rolling down my face._

_"Fly you fools!" Gandalf ordered before he let go. _

I picked at the grass underneath my feet and threw the blades needlessly into the wind. That's how I felt right now, aimless. Gandalf meant everything to me and now he was gone.

_"And here I find you in the mud brawling with men," spoke a bemused voice, "how typical of you, Falathiel."_

The first time I met him, I had in the middle of a brawl with some men in a small village in Rohan. They'd never met an elf before and kept pushing me and pushing me to sing them something or perform some feet of miracle healing. I snapped and fought with them.

_"I would have assumed by now that you would have come to grips with the fact that I am not your typical Elf, Mithrandir."_

_"No my dear, you most certainly are not."_

"_Falathiel?_" came a voice, calling out across the clearing. "_Falathiel?_"

Haldir.

"_Falathiel, are you here?_"

That was not Haldir.

"_Falathiel?_"

And neither was that.

It was my parents.

My father, Nestarion and I never really got along. We were too different, he was a craftsmen and a healer and I wasn't. My mother, Caladwen, was in service to the Lady Galadriel, she was always there to assist her lady in any matter she could and for that she held very high status within our home.

"Go away," I grumbled, continuing to pick at the grass. Ghost started to growl, his hackles were raised and his ears lay flat against his head. "_Calm yourself_," I whispered, soothing him and patting him lightly.

"_There you are_," my mother gasped.

I got to my feet and turned to vacate the clearing. There were other sanctuaries in this forest I could use to be alone with my thoughts.

My father placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. His blue-green eyes were much more caring than I ever remembered them to be. There was also something else in there, a look of pity. "_We have not seen you in over four hundred years and you run from us,_" my father frowned. "_Why?_"

"_I want to be alone,_" I answered. "_Can you respect that? I just lost my closest friend and ally, I do not wish to be with company._"

My father paused. "_We heard. I do not think that Mithrandir would deem it wise for you to sit here and mourn him_."

"_You've done enough_," my mother advised me. "_This quest is dangerous, you do not need to suffer its pull any longer. Stay here, amongst your kin. You do not need to go any further than you desire._"

I glared at her. "_Haldir, why did you bring them here?_" I turned to my friend and stared him down. Haldir understood the most what it was like to be pressured by my family, he was the one that taught me how to fight and how to shoot a bow. I owe him my sanity and now he's trying to drive me insane.

"_We only wanted to see you_," my father replied, touching my mother's shoulder gently. "_Tonight there will be a great feast, we would like it if you attended. Your companions may come if they wish_."

"_Even Gimli?_" I added. "_The dwarf is my companion and a dear friend of mine…I'm sure you heard that I have befriended many dwarves and Kili, King, Under the Mountain is a great friend of mine._"

"_The dwarf is welcome_," my father nodded. He reached forth and hugged me. "_Do not mind your mother, she misses you and wishes for you to stay._"

"_I don't break a promise, father, nor and oath,_" I whispered. "_I will see this quest through._" I patted his back and broke away before awkwardly hugging my mother.

Haldir smirked when my parents departed.

"You did that on purpose!" I growled.

"I may have," he answered. "I see you are missing a blade," Haldir pointed out.

I nodded. "Yes, Mornenion I buried with Thorin Oakenshield when he died. I still have Narylfiel but this is Dornessi-it means queen in dwarven."

"You truly have changed," he pointed out. "You're not as reckless as you once were, that human that you raised is a testament to that." Haldir leant in and lightly kissed me on the lips. "I hope you will come this evening. It will be the only chance I get to see you before I return to the borders."

I rubbed my lips and watched my friend and teacher leave the clearing. When Thorin kissed me, everything was there but still so far away, Haldir's kiss just felt…odd. I rubbed my lips a couple more times and slumped back down in the grass to continue picking at the blades. I won't deny that once upon a time I had harboured some kind of feelings for Haldir but he was my teacher, a friend of my father's. I most likely would have married him if I stayed in Lothlorien but I didn't.

"_Do you desire to be alone with your thoughts?_" It was Legolas. "_Breya has been looking for you, you left early this morning and none of us have seen you since._"

"_I needed to think_," I answered. "_Unfortunately my parents found me so I do not seem to be able to regain my sense of thought._"

He sat down me and looked at the bald patch in the grass I had made. "Yes I saw them," Legolas replied, speaking in the common tongue. "They seem like nice people."

"Seem like," I sighed. "I guess they are but they don't agree with what I'm doing with myself. They want me to stay."

"Lord Elrond did say that there was no oath, nor bond that is laid to go further than you will," the elf pointed out.

"I'm going all the way," I grinned. I turned to Legolas. "I made a promise. Just like I did with Thorin. Everything that happened with Mithrandir doesn't change anything. I will continue on. I will see this ring destroyed and Sauron destroyed. I'm not staying back."

"I will give you points for determination," Legolas told me.

"If I was determined enough I would have saved Mithrandir," I whispered, hugging my knees. "I keep going over it in my mind, over and over again. What could I have done-"

Legolas cut me off by holding his hand up. "You could have done nothing, Falathiel. Nothing. Mithrandir made his choice. He wouldn't not want you to pay the price for it."

I sighed. "But-"

Legolas shook his head. "You sure do like to argue a lot."

"Mithrandir used to say that," I smiled a little. "A lot." I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "The first time I met him, I was brawling in an inn in a small village towards the border of Rohan. When he found me. I'd only been out of home for two years and the fight wasn't going my way. Needless to say I needed a hand."

"That image does not surprise me," Legolas laughed. "Not at all."

The two of us sat there in silence for a while before Legolas spoke again. "I saw it."

"Saw what?" I frowned.

"Haldir," the prince replied.

"Oh," I paused. I looked at him and sighed. "Listen…I know as elves we don't talk about the notion of romance at all but I don't care about Haldir as much as I care about you…I'm just not very good at this."

"_I'm going to kiss you_," Legolas told me.

And he did.

Everything stopped.

The hatred.

The mourning.

The pain.

The constant rage in my heart.

Time itself…

Everything just stopped.

His kisses tasted like strawberries and apples.

I couldn't get enough.

I want to be in this moment forever.

Just me and him.

Forever.


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkein ++++++**

**Sixteen**

The two of us lay there on the grass in the clearing for hours, holding hands and just looking up at the trees as the leaves fell around us. For the first time in my life, I found myself truly happy despite everything that was going on.

"_What are you thinking about?_" Legolas inquired.

"_This_," I replied. I rolled over to look at him and kissed him as hard as I could. "_We've been here for hours. I was thinking that maybe we should go back._"

"_I agree_," the prince replied. "_The sun is starting to set_."

I straddled his waist and pinned him to the soft grass before kissing him passionately. "_There is so much I could do to you and on one would even notice._"

Legolas stared at me, eyes widening.

"_You forget I've lived with humans for the past four hundred years,_" I reminded him in low whisper. "_Sorry if my forwardness is making you uncomfortable_."

"_You're not making me uncomfortable,_" he answered.

"_Liar,_" I smirked. I lay down on his chest and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"_You're lucky I'm the one that found you_," Breya cut in with a slight smirk on her face. We both looked up at her but didn't bother moving. "_Had it been one of the others they wouldn't have been so calm about it_"

"What do you want Breya?" I frowned, cursing her silently.

"Caladwen asked me to come and remind you about the feast," Breya answered.

I rolled me eyes. "I forgot about it on purpose," I grumbled.

"I think I shall like to meet our family," Legolas smiled. "You've met my father, it's only fair."

"Yes, when I first met your father he held a blade to my throat," I reminded him.

"As did you when we first met," he smirked. "To this day I still marvel at the fact that an lf was keeping a company with thirteen dwarves."

"A lot of people still do," I laughed. Against my will I got to my feet and helped the prince get up. "Come on, Legolas."

Legolas got up beside me and the two of us followed Breya to another clearing where the elves were having a feast in our honour. Daeron was there as well as my other two brothers Locien and Maldor. We were one of the largest elven families to live in any of the elven kingdoms, two daughters and three sons, not many families more than one child let alone five children. I was glad to see them again, both Locien and Maldor were healers but quite mischievous in their own right. I looked around, spying each member of the Fellowship looking just as uncomfortable as the rest, apart from Aragorn and Breya of course.

"_You certainly keep strange company, sister_," Locien observed when we greeted each other. "_Men, hobbits, dwarves and a wizard_."

I smiled and hugged them. "_I like to keep an open company._"

Maldor kept his eyes firmly fixed on Legolas as my parents came up to join in on our conversation. "_They say you have both been gone a significantly large amount of time_."

Breya rolled her eyes. "_Gossip is nasty business,_" she warned them.

"_And what is your name?_" Maldor questioned.

"_Breya Talathion,_" she answered. "_Falathiel raised me._"

"_So that's what Daeron meant by raising a human,_" Maldor frowned. "_Breya Talathion, my name is Maldor and this is my twin brother Locien. Welcome to Lothlorien._"

"_Have you made up our mind yet?_" my mother asked me. "_Are you staying here?_"

"_I'm leaving with the Fellowship,_" I answered. "_I may not have sworn an oath but I'm not leaving._" I looked at my parents and sighed. "_I'd like you all to meet Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood,_" I added, changing the subject. "_Legolas, this is my father Nestarion and my mother Caladwen._"

Legolas bowed his head in respect. "_It's an honour to meet you_."

"_Likewise,_" my father replied, bowing his head. "_I know your father, Thranduil is a good leader_."

"_He admires your daughter's bravery very much_," Legolas informed them.

"_You two know each other?_" my mother inquired with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Falathiel and the company of Thorin Oakenshield crossed our borders on their way to Lake Town_," Legolas answered, a slight smirk on his face. "_She held a knife to my throat when I captured her companions_."

My mother's jaw dropped. "_You did what?_"

Locien and Maldor smirked.

"_Sounds like her_," Locien confessed.

"_She then proceeded to hit me over the head with a vas and escaped only to run into my father_," Legolas added, looking at me with a smirk.

"_Falathiel!_" my father gasped.

I buried my face in my hands as Breya laughed and my plight. For a single moment it was like everything in the world didn't matter. This was just a feast where the elf that I was slowly starting to feel for was meeting my family. Honestly, I think I'd been fighting this far too long. I looked back to the prince and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. My parents were looking at us in surprise but I pushed them to the back of my mind.

"_From the moment I saw her, I knew our fates would be intertwined,_" Legolas confessed. "_She's got a spark to her. Like the sun._"

"_I trust you are all packed to leave?_" my father inquired, cutting into the moment.

I nodded, turning back to my father. "_We're leaving in a couple of days,_" I answered. "_I trust you have heard news of the birth of your grandson?_" I asked, changing the subject. "_His name is Calaron_."

My mother held her hand over her heart. "_Bless,_" she whispered. "_We had not received her letter yet. Is she well?_"

"_Calaron is loud,_" Breya answered. "_Screams like a human baby. Lord Elrond and Master Gandalf think he'll be like Falathiel_."

"_What?_" I snapped. It was the first time I'd heard anything about it. "_What do you mean he's going to be like me? A Shadow Elf?_"

Breya nodded cautiously. "_Yes. I heard them talking with Eleniel and Tegalad about it. Gandalf said it is in the family. Someone, somewhere before your father was a Shadow Elf._"

My parents looked at each other.

I suddenly found the ground very interesting to look at. My nephew, my poor nephew was going to be just like me….a Shadow Elf. A cast out. A reject. Unwanted. I curled my fists up by my side and shook my head. "_NO! Calaron will not be like me. It's bad enough that I'm like me._"

"_There is nothing wrong with you,_" Legolas pointed out.

"_I'm marked!_" I shouted. "_I have tattoos and scars. I'm not a regular elf and I never will be. Calaron shouldn't suffer the same fate as me. Calaron shouldn't be chased by Sauron his every waking moment like I am. Calaron will never have that voice in his head like I do, telling him to kill everyone he's ever loved._" I shook my head. "_He will not be hunted like a wild animal. He's not a wild animal. I'm not a wild animal…_" I turned and stormed out of the feast with every intention of blowing some steam off at the training yards.

What I didn't see behind me was Legolas and Breya start to talk to each other.

I didn't realise what I'd started.


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ I do apologize for my lack of posts lately. My husband and I have had some news recently and my posts won't be as quick as they usually are. Thank you ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Seventeen**

The next couple of days we spent licking our wounds and preparing to continue with our travels. I wrote a letter to Eleniel, expressing my concerns about Calaron whilst dodging my parents and Breya and Legolas. I hadn't told anyone that the voices in my head were telling me to kill everyone and when that slipped out, I knew that it would be the end of the line for me.

I spent my time with Locien and Maldor training with the rest of the border guards, sharpening skills that didn't really need to be sharpened. The days seemed to go by pretty quickly and the day before we had set off to leave, I decided to cut my hair short once again, I'd let it grow out but with everything getting as serious as it was, I didn't need another obstacle.

I ran my fingers through the water and stared at my reflection in the water.

"_You've been hiding from me for a while_."

I didn't look up as I skimmed over the pebbles in the stream. "_It's more like I've been avoiding you._" I stood up and dried my hands off on my pants. I turned around with a fake smile on my face, hoping that I could fool everyone in thinking that everything is okay.

Legolas looked at me. He was wearing his traveling clothes, just as I was, getting ready to leave. "Everyone's gathered by the Anduin, getting ready to leave. Are you coming or do you plan on staying?"

"Coming," I answered.

Legolas reached out to me and ran a hand through my short cropped curls. "You cut your hair."

I shrugged as we headed away from the stream. "It's easier."

"I've always liked it shorter," he smiled. "Suits you better."

"Perhaps you should cut yours," I smirked as we made our way towards the banks of the river where everyone was readying the boats.

"This one belongs to us," Breya grinned, putting her staff in the fourth boat. She stopped me with a slight smile, "where've you been?"

"Later," I answered as the Fellowship came together.

My mother, leading a group of elves came forth and started fastening cloaks around our bodies. I frowned, overwhelmed with the feeling of nakedness when my mother removed my black cloak.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes," Lord Celeborn had spoken as Elves fastened the cloaks with green, silver-veined leaf brooches.

The Elves of Lothorien had done so much for us already. My mother looked at me with a soft smile, I could have sworn for a moment that she looked proud of me.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim, worth of the skill of our woodland kin," Galadriel had informed him as she handed him a new bow to replace his old one. Legolas had tested the bow with awe in his eyes I had when Eleniel gave me my new bow.

Next came Merry and Pippen.

"These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage," she whispered to them as she gifted them with two daggers.

"And for you, Samwise Gamgee; Elven rope, made of hithlain," Galadriel smiled as she gave Sam the gift of fine silver rope.

Sam looked at Merry and Pippin. "Have you run out of those nice shiny daggers?" he asked her.

Galadriel smiled before she turned to Gimli who was unable to look her in the eyes. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"Nothing," Gimli grunted. "Except to look upon the Lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel giggled.

"Actually there was one thing," Gimli stuttered. "Ah, that's quite impossible. Stupid to ask-"

Galadriel leant down to speak with Gimli before she turned to Aragorn. "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," she whispered when she lay her hand on the necklace around Aragorn's neck.

Breya was next. The wizard bowed in respect to the Lady of Lothlorien. "_My lady_," she whispered.

"_Breya Talathion_," Galadriel smiled. "_There is much that you are to do, so much…"_ She leant forward and placed a necklace around Breya's neck, I could see it was an amethyst rose that held white horse in the middle and was attached to a thin white gold chain. "_I will see you again…_"

I bowed to the lady and she put her hand underneath my chin. "_My lady._"

"_Falathiel…there is a darkness in your heart,_" she whispered. "_But that darkness will be your cover for where you will end up._"

I blinked. The image of a flaming red eye flashed across my mind. I gulped a little.

"_There is a light, holding you, keeping you safe…_" She smiled and her eyes flickered over to Legolas than back to me. "_That light will guide you out of the darkness and back home. Your fate is now tied to the ring…if it finds its way to Sauron…you will be lost. You stand upon the edge of a knife but you don't have to be alone._" She took a second necklace off my mother and placed it around my neck. The chain was white gold with a pendant of a green leaf entwined with rose vines and a rearing horse. I ran my fingers across the gems and metal, feeling my father in the metal.

She came to Frodo next. "Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star." Galadriel kissed Frodo on the head and placed into his hand a small glass bottle. "May it be a light for you, in dark places, when all other lights go out."

She stepped back and watched us all with a smile.

No matter how bad I felt, Galadriel's smile always brought warmth to my heart.

Breya tugged on my shirt and I stepped back to the boat with her. "What did she mean by where you will end up?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know…she probably means about I'm gonna end up in Mordor."

"That's not even funny!" Breya gasped. "I should hit you."

"Please do," I smirked. I reached out and ran my hand over Breya's necklace. "A horse? The horse is our family crest. Why would my father make you one of these?"

Breya shrugged. "It's pretty…and powerful...I can feel magic flowing through it."

"So can I," I answered. I looked back at the forest, my eyes searching over everything before falling on my mother who had fallen back to my father.

"_You know, __Nestarion and Caladwen are good people_," Breya whispered. "_And you might never see them again. Go say goodbye._"

I walked over to my parents as everyone prepared for the journey. "_Goodbye,_" I bowed.

"_You stubborn mule,_" my mother whispered, pulling me into a hug.

"_This isn't goodbye_," my father smiled. "_This is simply till another time. Come back home…I would like to learn more about my future son-in-law._"

I actually felt a blush spread across my face. "_I will see you both again._" I stood back and made my way back towards the boat with Breya and Ghost.

"Do my eyes deceive me or are you blushing?" Breya smirked.

I climbed in the boat and whistled Ghost in front of me. "Get is the boat," I hissed.

Breya climbed in with a laugh. "Future son-in-law…"

I flicked some water at her. "Push off!"

Breya chuckled again and we pushed off.


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Eighteen**

Thanks the Breya and her many talents with water, we made it passed the Argonath quicker than we had planned. I had never gazed upon the Pillars of Kings in my five hundred years but I had seen many drawings of the enormous stone monuments carved in the likeness of Isildur and Anarion.

We came to the banks of Amon Hen and started to unload what food we needed and supplies to start the camp for the evening. Breya set about lighting the fire with Merry and Pippen whilst I broke off to hunt something for dinner.

"Don't venture too far," Aragorn warned as I checked my arrows.

"Yes, mother," I replied. I drew my bow, making a not to change the bow string when I got back with dinner. "Ghost and me will be back before dark."

Breya chuckled as she turned from me to Ghost. "He meant that you don't know what's about."

"I know what's about," I answered. "A Fellowship bearing the weapon of the enemy is marching to Mordor to throw the ring in the fires of Mount Doom-" I winked "-it's orcs."

"Answer for everything," Breya chuckled.

"I try," I answered. I fixed the buckles up on my boots and glanced over at the camp. This is ridiculous, I thought. Once we'd left Lothlorien, the Fellowship had been quiet and sullen, thinking their own thoughts and if I was right-they were thinking about home. I was thinking about home…I missed my cottage and my horses and my crazy neighbour, Tom.

I brushed the dirt off my pants and headed out to hunt for some food.

The only problem was that the area was too quiet. There were no birds, no rabbits in the bushes, nothing. It's like the very earth was trembling. Hanging my bow off my shoulder, I knelt down to the ground and placed my ear against the earth. Closing my eyes, I focused on the sounds coming from the dirt and rock beneath me.

Beyond the sounds of the Fellowship and the sounds of the wind blowing, the earth moving…I could feel faint vibrations. The kind of vibrations you get from people running. Brushing myself off, I sprung to my feet and started running off into the direction of the vibrations. I ran into a nearby clearing but stopped when I saw Boromir gathering sticks for the fire and Frodo wandering aimlessly through the woods. I took shelter behind a tree and looked out, an arrow notched in my bow.

"None of us should wander alone," Boromir smiled. "You least of all. So much depends on you." He walked over to the hobbit, I didn't like the look on his face nor the way he held himself. "Frodo? I know why you seek solitude. You suffer, I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

Frodo looked at Boromir, he at least was weary of what he had to say. He backed away from Boromir but continued to follow him. "I know what you would say. It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning?" Boromir asked. "Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have. Don't you see this is madness?"

"There is no other way!" Frodo argued.

I tightened my grip on my bow and waited.

"I only ask for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted. In anger, he threw the firewood to the ground. "If you would lend me the ring…"

"No!" Frodo yelled.

"Why do you recoil?" Boromir asked him. "I am no thief."

"You are not yourself," Frodo warned.

"What chance do you think you have?" he snapped. "They will find you. They will take the ring! That elf will take the ring. She will kill you. You will beg for death before the end!"

I raised an eyebrow. Son of a bitch, I growled.

Frodo turned and ran from Boromir.

He started to chase after him. "It's not yours to save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine!" Boromir caught Frodo and tackled him. "It should be mine! Give it to me!"

"Let him go!" I shouted, aiming my bow at him when I stepped out from behind the trees. The two of them froze and stared at me like I had two heads. Frodo shot me a distrusting look like the one he was giving Boromir. I tightened my grip. "Boromir…let him go."

Boromir glared at me. "You! You will take the ring! Don't deny it!"

I stared at Frodo, I could hear the ring calling to me but I pushed it to the back of my mind. "Frodo put the ring on and get out!" I ordered him. "Just go!"

Boromir stared down at Frodo just second before he disappeared. "No! No!"

I watched the leaves and dirt kick up past me. "Ghost-go with Frodo," I ordered the wolf.

Ghost whined and followed the leaves.

"No!" he screamed. "I see your mind! You will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death, and to the death of us all! Curse you and all halflings and all elves!"

"That's a little harsh," I replied, keeping my bow on him. "I would never take the ring from Frodo…he's like a son to me. We should be more focused on what's coming."

Boromir stared at me. "What's coming?"

I looked around. "There are vibrations in the earth…" I whispered. "Something's coming." I walked past him and looked around the clearing, leaving Boromir behind me.

Yes, something was coming and it didn't look so good.


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ This is the second to last chapter for Fellowship of the Ring and I promise that The Two Towers will be up shortly ++++++**

**++++++ I do not own Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Nineteen**

"Vibrations in the earth?" Boromir questioned, the look on his scrunched up face told me that he didn't understand a word that I was saying. "What are you talking about?"

"Quiet!" I hissed. I closed my eyes and threw my shadows out everywhere into every bush, every tree, every leaf, every stone and one to Breya. After moments of pure silence, the shadows started creeping back to me but the last one was what caught both mine and Boromir's attention. It stood well over six feet tall with obvious armour on and a crud looking weapon in its strong grip.

"What is that?" Boromir gasped.

We looked at each other and I shook my head. "I have no idea. It's not an orc that's for sure…whatever it is…they'll be after the hobbits…they'll be after the ring." I put my bow away and drew Dornessi and Narylfiel before taking off back to the camp, looking for the hobbits. I heard Boromir draw his sword and he chased after me.

"There they are!" Boromir shouted, pointing to a clearing with a stone bridge.

Merry and Pippin were standing there in the clearing as the real life version of the shadow that had come back to me. Their leader lifted his axe up and went to swing it down, Boromir dashed out in front of me, knocking the creature out of the way to protect the hobbits.

"RUN!" I shouted, diving into the fray. "MERRY! PIPPIN! GO!" I stabbed and slashed my way through the orc-like creatures only to be punched to the ground, leaving a gash on the side of my face. I swore to myself and rolled along the ground as a crud sword was swung down. It would have stabbed me in the chest had I not rolled out of the way.

I sprung to my feet just in time to block a secondary strike to my neck. Whatever these things were-they were good and incredibly strong. "MERRY! PIPPIN! I SAID GO!" I shouted when I saw them standing there stunned. From my left there came three loud horn blasts just as my shadow returned in the form of Breya.

"_Falathiel! Watch out!_" shadow-Breya shouted, dashing in front of me to snap my attacker's neck.

"What is taking you so bloody long?" I snapped, slitting a throat and getting thick black blood over my hands.

"_We're having our own problems, there are these Uruk-Hai all over Amon Hen!_" shadow-Breya shouted. "_I'm with the boys-Aragorn to your left! Damn-it! Falathiel, I have to go!_"

"Damn-it!" I cursed, blocking another attack.

I spun around only to see a large black arrow hit Boromir in the shoulder. I froze and stared at him when he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. "Oh no… Boromir!" I shouted, running over to him. I was tackled to the ground and the two of us rolled down the hill until we hit a tree, my weapons were knocked out of my hand but I managed to grab my dagger, slitting its throat.

When I picked myself up from the ground, a second arrow hit Boromir in the stomach. I stopped and quickly scanned the area to see a large Uruk-Hai holding a crud black bow with a thick arrow in the bow. I snatched my bow from my quiver and fired an arrow, missing the Uruk by inches but hitting one behind him.

I drew an arrow and stabbed an uruk in the face before slitting his throat and shooting a second one. I was starting to get increasingly annoyed and my abilities were reacting to my annoyance. Shadows were darting out everywhere like sharp daggers, stabbing at the shadows that were attacking us and fleeing past us.

My bow was knocked out of my hand and I was thrown up against the tree than practically pinned there to watch Merry and Pippin charge forward stupidly and bravely with their little blades drawn. "NO!" I shouted. My arms were twisted behind my back and hands bound by thick, rough rope so that I couldn't move.

They didn't want me dead, Boromir was a means to an end, I was a prize. And that was clear enough when the uruk's lifted them up and started to drag them away. I was thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes and my kidnapper started to drag the three of us away. I screamed and thrashed as we were dragged away before letting out an ear piercing whistle and preying to the Valar that Ghost was near and not with Frodo like I ordered.

I hoped that my best friend was exactly like me and didn't listen to anyone.

There was an earth-shattering howl seconds later and out of the bushes sprang Ghost. When the large black blur collided with the two of us, I was flung to the ground and managed to duck into the bushes and pull a small knife out of my boot to cut the ropes.

Whilst Ghost finished off the uruk, I ran back to Boromir, ignoring the aches and pains and the blood from my new wounds. I burst through the bushes in the clearing but came to a standstill.

"They took the little ones," Boromir shuddered as he leant against the tree, three arrows in his body. "And Falathiel." He looked at Aragorn who was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Hold still," Aragorn replied.

"Boromir!" I shouted, running over to him. "Boromir…it's ok. I'm here."

Boromir's gaze flicked over to me and I swore I saw him smile a little. "Frodo," he gasped, turning back to Aragorn. "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go," he answered.

I brushed the sweaty strands of hair out of Boromir's face, silently cursing the fact that I wasn't a healer. "BREYA!" I roared, calling out for the only healer I knew. "BREYA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I didn't…" he gasped, "I didn't mean to…I tried to take the ring from Frodo."

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn told him.

"Forgive me!" Boromir pleaded. "I did not see it. I have failed you."

Aragorn shook his head. "No, Boromir, you fought bravely. You have kept your honour."

"BREYA!" I shouted again. "BREYA GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

"Leave it!" Boromir argued. "It's over. The world of men will fall. And all will come to darkness, and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood," Aragorn whispered, "but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

I stood up and ran my hands through my hair. As I tried to stop the tears flowing freely, I saw Legolas come through the trees holding my weapons. He stared at Aragorn and Boromir and I could see a million things running through his mind right before he saw me. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around him full well knowing that if Ghost hadn't been there, I never would have seen him again.

"Oh my," Breya whispered as she and Gimli joined us. She sheathed her sword and gripped her staff with a determined look on her face.

"_I almost lost you,_" I whispered. "_We weren't so lucky with Boromir…and they took Merry and Pippin_." I looked over at Aragorn and watched as he touched his hand to his forehead and lips in respect.

Breya crossed over to Boromir and placed her hand on the ground beside him. As soon as she touched the earth, white flowers burst out of the ground and bloomed in a matter of moments. "We need to bury him," she whispered.

"We don't have the time," I argued. "They took Merry and Pippin, Frodo is gone, Sam is who knows where."

"Burial at sea," Breya replied. She rolled her sleeves up, "let's pick the flowers."

I sheathed my blades and bent down to help her pick the wild flowers for a funeral.


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ I do not own Lord of the Rings or any affiliated characters apart from my OC. All rights belong to Tolkien ++++++**

**Twenty**

As I watched Breya put the last of the wild flowers into the boat I let Legolas finish cleaning the cut on my face.

"_Are you ill?_" he asked me, gently cleaning away the blood.

"_I shouldn't have left Merry and Pippin,_" I answered. "_I should have followed them_." Tearing my gaze away from the boat and Boromir's body, I looked into those kind blue eyes and couldn't even manage a smile. "_I get why they wanted to hobbits but why me?_"

The one thing that we had noticed about the Uruk'Hai was the white hand painted on the armour. This confirmed what Gandalf had said all along-Saruman was working with Sauron.

"Most likely so he could hand you over to Sauron," Breya answered. She stepped back and pulled her sleeves back down. "_Namarieor navaer_, Boromir, son of Denethor."

"_Namarieor navaer_," I whispered. I got to my feet and scratched Ghost behind the ear, part of his left ear was missing and his tail was broken but he seemed to wear his wounds with pride.

Breya came up beside me and we watched as Aragorn and Legolas pushed the boat into the water. "So what do we do now?" she whispered. "Do we go after Merry and Pippin or do we follow Frodo and Sam?"

"And what do you suppose we do?" I asked.

"I have friends in Rohan who will help us find Merry and Pippin," she responded. "If they are taking them to Saruman but I feel that Frodo should have help beside his gardener if he is to march into Mordor and destroy the ring."

Breya was right, but she wasn't the only one thinking these things. I glanced to Aragorn, he was still the leader, it was up to him to decide where we went. Either way, I would support him. He was starting to embrace his destiny more in his actions and in words. I wanted desperately for this to play out the exact opposite than what I had seen. Sauron would not get the ring and he would not become whole again.

"Aragorn?" Breya called out, catching his attention. "Where do we go from here? Do we go after Frodo and Sam? Give them the support they need. Or do we follow Merry and Pippin?"

Aragorn paused. "Frodo is beyond our reach now."

"So you mean not to follow them?" Legolas inquired, staring at him.

"Then it has all been in vain," Gimli huffed, "the Fellowship has failed."

Aragorn placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder and shook his head. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left."

"Rohan it is than," Breya breathed.

I could have sworn it almost sounded like she was relieved.

"Leave all that can be spared behind," Aragorn ordered. "We'll travel light. Let's hunt some orc."

Breya and I watched as the three of the sprung forth and started sprinting through the trees. I sighed. "What could possibly go wrong?" Breya asked.

I grinned. "We walk this path for a reason," I assured her. I made sure my quiver was on tightly before taking off after them with Ghost in tow.

I heard Breya sigh and sure enough, she joined me at a sprint looking as determined as ever. Before we were completely out of reach, I sent a small shadow after Frodo and Sam. They would never know it was there but it would keep an eye out for them.

The fate of Middle Earth now lay solely on the shoulders of two hobbits alone in the wilderness.

Gandalf was dead, lost in Moria.

Boromir was dead, lost to Uruk-Hai in Amon Hen.

Merry and Pippin were in the hands of the enemy, on their way to Isengard into the hands of Saruman the White.

The five of us-six if you included Ghost, would follow with no food nor rest-not until we found them safe.

Frodo and Sam were walking the path alone to Mordor.

We were now separated.

Separate but always together.

Always a Fellowship.

To be continued…

**++++++ I know this one wasn't very long but as the last chapter there really wasn't much I could do with it if I didn't want to go too far into the TTT territory. Shadow Huntress: The Two Towers will be up tomorrow afternoon or tomorrow night but I'm not making any promises. Being three months pregnant has a habit of sucking away all my energy of late and all I want to do is sleep and throw up. Now all my fans, you guys totally rock! I'm thinking of putting up a Facebook page for MonsterSlut to get a wider audience. I'll be putting links to videos and banners on there as well as chapter updates and promotions for my favorite FanFiction authors. Love you all! ++++++**


End file.
